Science of the Fall
by Audra Kaiba
Summary: Sephiroth has gone nuts, and Cloud's sister has been sent to track down Hojo's intern who thinks Genesis is still alive. Along the same time as Last Order. Sheds light on the back story of my OC Kaia, but I changed up Crisis Core a bit
1. Chapter 1

**Newest little idea of mine. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

"He jumped IN the reactor?"

Hojo scowled at the younger scientist's outburst. "Yes that's what I said, now will you forget it and retrieve those concoctions of yours so we can actually start trying to fix this little thing here?" He gestured to the boy lying on the table.

She looked at the blonde, her lilac eyes softening slightly. "Whatever happened to his sister, Doctor?"

Hojo sighed, seeing he wasn't going to be getting anything accomplished anytime soon. So long as Amanda had questions, he either had to supply the answers or give up the luxury of having an assistant since she went on strike or refused to do anything until she had some answers.

"His sister is in the Turks."

Amanda shot him a dark look. "Then why didn't she come in with him, huh? Reno and that damn Scarlet were the ones who came with. If Kaia was still a Turk, she would have been here in a heartbeat. I know it."

Hojo sighed. "I did mako work on her a long time ago, maybe she finally went into SOLDIER."

"SOLDIER! But that was Cloud's dream not hers!"

The older scientist pinched the bridge of his nose. "The last I heard of Kaia Strife she was chasing down Genesis and ended up fighting him. If you want an answer to where she is now, go ask him."

Amanda was silent. She sat down heavily on one of the stools next to a table, looking at the floor. "You and I both know that Mr. Rhapsodos is long out of reach, Doctor." She said quietly.

"Still so formal to a dead man." Hojo muttered, checking something with the IV that was leading into Cloud's arm.

Amanda's eyes flashed as she looked back up. "He's not dead!"

Hojo's face actually relaxed sympathetically. "Amanda, dear you must just accept it."

"No!" She stood up angrily. "I'm going to go find Sephiroth and ask him! He'll tell me where Genesis is!" She turned and ran out of the lab, white lab coat whipping out behind her.

Hojo sighed again. "I never should have let her be the one to work on him. Genesis Rhapsodos gave her the determination to be the scientist she is now. But really, I believe it was too large a project for an intern to take on by herself. "He looked at Cloud. "Now let's see what we can do to bring you back from your edge of death shall we."

The door to Tsung's office banged open. He looked up, the red head lounging in the chair in front of his desk turning around to see the girl who entered. The red head's face instantly fell as he stood up. "Now come on, don't throw a hissy-," He was picked up and tossed to the side easily.

Tseng looked up at her, not even bothering to stand up. "Reno get up," He said simply, glancing at the red head before his eyes returned to the other party. "Now, what can I help you with former agent-,"

"Where is he?"

"Your brother is in Hojo's care at this time."

She slammed a fist down on his desk, making it move slightly although it was incredibly solid. Her mako enhanced eyes glowed menacingly at the Turk in front of her. "You know DAMN well that's not who I'm talking about."

She was terrifying to look at, long shocking silvery blue hair that was pulled up into a tight ponytail but still fell to the middle of her back, and venomous slanted eyes. Her features were sharp and defined, as all SOLDIER's were. But there was something still human in how she looked. An attribute that betrayed she had been a thing of beauty before the Mako and her training made it even more flawless.

Her outfit was a modified form of the SOLDIER uniform, as was customary for the first classes. She wore a short navy blue skirt over black leggings that reached into black boots with metal armor plating covering them and reaching up slightly past her knees. A blue vest of the same material as her skirt (the famous material of the SOLDIER uniform vests, was secured tightly to her by a metal chest plate that was completely formed to her every feminine curve. She wore blue sleeves that flowed loosely around her wrists, where they were dyed red in the folds, but were tight all the way up to her upper arm where they stopped, indicating she either wasn't wearing a shirt under her vest, or the undershirt was sleeveless.

In a sheath attached at her back was a long katana and strapped over her chest, but currently pushed back behind her, was one of Shinra's newest creations. A gun that transformed at its owners will to whatever type of gun was needed. Currently it was in the form of something like and AK47. Except with it being flat black with silver edging, it looked even more lethal.

"We don't know where he is Kaia. Please," Tsung's voice softened slightly as he reached over the desk and laid a hand on hers. "Calm down. Take a seat."

Kaia sent him a scathing look before she relaxed her jaw and sighed, the ends of her twin pointed canines barely visible although Tseng knew they were there. She took the seat he'd gestured to, and then looked over at Reno.

"Sorry red, forgive me?" She asked. Her eyes and voice alike were calmer now and Reno rubbed his arm but smiled nonetheless.

"Only if you buy me a drink later." He crossed back over and took his seat again, bumping fists with Kaia as he fell back into a lounging position again.

The two had been partners before Kaia had bailed on the Turks to be in SOLDIER but the two had never lost their bond.

"So," Kaia turned to look at Tseung. "What happened?"

Tseung sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Sephiroth went absolutely nuts."

A skeptic eyebrow rose at him from across the table. "You're joking." She replied sarcastically.

Tseung gave her a look and she gestured lazily for him to continue. "Evidently, he got wind of The Calamity being held in the reactor at Neibleheim." He noted Kaia stiffened at the town's name. "He went back there, and single handedly destroyed the town, killing anyone and everyone that was even close to near his path." He watched for any reaction to this from Kaia. She still looked calm, if not emotionless. "He managed to get to Jenova and succeeded in removing her head and taking it with him when he jumped into the reactor. Zack tried to stop him, but failed after Sephiroth severely injured him. Same for Tifa Lockheart. A local town girl. Your brother, Cloud, arrived on the scene it seems and took on Sephiroth himself. We don't know how, but it appears that something in Cloud drove Sephiroth off. We found traces of Sephiroth's blood on site which leads us to believe that one of the two was able to harm him. If not both of them. "

Kaia blinked at him. "He jumped in the fucking reactor?" Tseung nodded and the bluenette rolled her eyes. "Dumbass. How is Zack Fair?"

"I've heard he's doing much better. Hojo released him earlier this morning saying there was nothing wrong with him, just needed maybe a day to heal. He's in the company recovery bay now." Reno piped up. "Cloud is still in Hojo's care. Hojo and Amanda Trane are seeing to him."

"Amanda Trane? The scientist that was in charge of Genesis when he first came into SOLDIER?" Kaia asked, eyebrows pulling together.

"The same. Word is, she still believes Genesis is still alive." Tseung replied, smiling slightly to himself. "Poor girl. She was human enough to get attached to her project, but she still has to work with Hojo."

As if on cue the phone on the desk rang. Tseung held up a hand to Reno and Kaia before answering it.

"Tseung." He listened intently for a moment. "What? She can't possibly think that that's a good idea! Does she have her tracker? Good. I've got a first class in my office right now that I'll ask to go after her."

Kaia glared at him as he hung up the phone.

"Kaia, Amanda Trane has run out on Hojo."

"About time." Reno and Kaia both muttered.

"She's going after Sephiroth. She thinks that he can tell her where Genesis is." Tseung relayed.

Kaia stood up. "Well, damn it. Looks like my vacations over."

Reno stared at her. "You get vacation time?"

Kaia looked down at him, smiling triumphantly. "Yep. Other reason I left the Turks." She flashed a smile at Tseung who glowered silently. "No offense of course. I'll go retrieve our crazy scientist. Do I have time to stop by and see Zack?"

Tseung nodded once. "Tell him we here at the Turks admire his actions as well. Phone in when you retrieve Trane."

"Will do." Kaia mock saluted, ruffled Reno's spiky hair, and walked out the door.

**So... do we like it? It's my 'work-on-in-classes-that-bore-me' project lol Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so I wasnt completely happy with how I had chapter 2 written so I revised some things. No major change and not really any new information but I corrected some spelling errors and addes some words because it bothered me lol anways here is the remake, and I have a few other chapters to upload today too :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything except Kaia and Amanda my OCs**

"Zack?"

Blue eyes turned to the door and widened slightly as the black haired boy sat up suddenly, wincing and wrapping an arm around his abdomen but still managing a wide smile nonetheless. "Kaia!"

She stepped into the hospital room and eyed the beeping machines warily as she traced their path to where they connected to her friend. "How are you feeling?" She asked, meeting his eyes as she reached the bed side.

"A lot better now that you're here." He reached over and grabbed her arm pulling her into an awkward off balance embrace. "Have you been to see Cloud? I asked about him but they said he's still in Hojo's lab."

Kaia shook her head, silvery bangs falling in her face. "No. I haven't. He still doesn't know I'm part of Shinra, remember?" Zack gave her a cryptic look. "Hey I only have time to stop and see you anyways so it's not like I can go tell him now."

He quirked an eyebrow. "What's your excuse this time?"

" Amanda Hollander has gone looking for Sephiroth so I have to go retrieve her."

Zack smirked as he leaned back on his pillows. "You get actually assigned to that mission or did you volunteer and then kill whatever SOLDIER was already assigned?"

The bluenette scowled. "I was in Tseung's office when the call came in, thank you." She stuck her tongue out at him and Zack laughed.

"I'm glad I get to see the playful side of the first class everyone's terrified of. You're really just an easy going putty-tat. OW!" He yelled suddenly when Kaia slugged him in the shoulder. "I'm injured here you know! Take it easy!"

Kaia grinned impishly. "I brought something for you anyways." She reached in the bag at her side and produced a paper to go sack. Zack's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Actual food!" He yelled joyously, snatching the bag out of her hand and digging into his hamburger and fries.

She smiled. "I've got to run puppy, I'll phone in the verdict on Amanda if I find her before she dies."

A shadow passed over Zack's face and he stopped eating long enough to look down at the sheets and allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. "Kaia," She paused at the doorway. "I know Amanda Hollander was part of the Genesis project. Learned that when I read her father's file. I know she got attached to Genesis. Does she think Genesis is alive? Is that why she's going after Sephiroth?"

Kaia sighed in response. "Hojo seems to be under that impression yes. She wants to find out from Sephiroth if our lovely red clothed poetry fanatic is indeed deceased."

"Then, if there's any possibility of him being alive… do you think Angeal could be too?" He looked up at her hopefully, so much pain and so many unanswered questions in his face that it made her heart ache to look into his eyes.

Her face fell as she crossed back over to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed and placing a hand on the side of his face. "Zack, I know Angeal. If he's out there… Dead or alive, Angeal will always be looking out for you. He loved you, and wanted nothing more than to see you succeed him with his sword and as a first class SOLDIER. You did it Zack and as proud of you as I am, I can't bear to think of how much stronger a feeling Angeal has as he watches from wherever he is." Zack looked away.

"Is that how you felt, when Genesis and Sephiroth left?" Zack managed to ask.

"With Sephiroth…. I still haven't allowed that to bother me. It's too fresh." Then she laughed. "Genesis and I were never as close as you and Angeal though. He thought he had to protect me because he had a white knight complex and I was always assigned with him, Angeal, or Seph. He thought I needed his help to become a first class when in fact I matched him rise for rise in the ranks. We fought plenty of times. But he was never my mentor. Nor was I his."

"But… didn't you two… weren't you involved with one another?"

Kaia inhaled sharply through her nose, a memory rising in her mind even as she responded with a soft "No, of course not."

"_You shouldn't be in here." A soft voice flowed through the dark hangar, bouncing off the metal machinery as his footsteps echoed off the floor. _

_A shadow jumped down behind him and he spun to block the other's sword with his own. _

"_And you should know better than to try and sneak up on me." Kaia pulled back and replaced her sword behind her. _

_Genesis smirked knowingly and his sword faded away. "What are you in here for anyways? I would have thought you would be going out with the others to celebrate the success of your first mission as a first class." _

_Kaia grimaced and stepped around him, slipping up next to one of the Shinra helicopters that was sitting in the hangar. She slid her hand over the metal plating. "I just didn't feel like celebrating this time." She glanced back at Genesis, both their eyes glowing in the moonlight. _

"_You and I could just celebrate. Together." He took a step forwards and Kaia quirked an eyebrow at him. _

"_Treading on dangerous territory aren't you." _

_He smiled, an actual genuine smile. "Only dangerous if the territory is claimed." He stepped closer to her, reaching up a red leather gloved hand to brush a silvery blue strand out of her face. _

_Kaia watched him, amused and curious about his impending next move. He was taller than her by a good half a foot at least, and so it made it all the more interesting for him to be looking down into her eyes and her looking up into his. _

_Genesis' lips touched hers briefly, as if testing to see whether or not he was going to get hit. Or, as Kaia also mused as she returned the kiss lightly, if a seven foot long sword was going to impale them both to the chopper that Genesis was now pushing Kaia against. _

"Kai?" Zack pushed her a little bit, managing to knock her out of her trance of remembering.

"Ya, sorry." She shook her head.

"Doesn't look like 'no of course not' to me judging by that blush and the way your twisting your hands." He grinned like he'd just unscrambled a puzzle.

Kaia scowled in response. "We hooked up one time. ONE. Neither one of us felt anything from it, and Sephiroth was furious for weeks after-," She broke off realizing she had said a little too much and mentally slapped herself as Zack started clutching his sides and laughing his ass off.

"The silver and black general got jealous huh?" He inquired, cackling even harder as Kaia stood up and shot him a scathing look.

"Not a word of this. To ANYONE do you understand? Or I'll have you demoted." That shut him up really quick.

"Always pulling rank, huh Commander Strife?"

"Don't call me that." She growled, hating her title which everyone knew, but few knew her real name to go along with it. "And don't say anything to Cloud still. I'll phone you when I get back." She leaned over and kissed Zack on the top of the head before slipping out the door.

Zack, conjured up a mental image of an angry Sephiroth chasing Kaia and a shirtless Genesis' down a hallway and, despite having been hospitalized by said general, started into a whole new laughing fit.

**Like I said not much different but just smoother :) R&R plz **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh I feel so productive when I upload more than one chapter a day...even if I've been AWOL for a while before hand lol **

**Disclaimer: own nothing but my OCs, yo. (Little Reno slang for you. Sorry couldnt resist lol) **

Kaia nodded to the Turks milling about in the equipment hangar as she swept in through the doors. Her long black coat that she always wore when she traveled fanning out behind her. A couple of the newer Turks looked at her suddenly, doing a double take when she smirked, and only relaxing when Rude and Elena said something to quiet them. In the dim lighting of the evening and with her silvery hair that was lose around her now, and long coat, Kaia was well aware that at first glance one could mistake her for Sephiroth. For Gaia's sake they even moved the same. She had picked up the walk when she was stationed with Sephiroth for a year straight in Wutai. Now it was proposed that the two first classes had pride issues. The thought was both amusing and painful as her thoughts turned to him.

Pushing them aside, she stepped up in front of Rude and Elena who both gave her conflicted looks of concern. Great, so the whole damn company thought she was mentally unstable too. "I'm the last first left, don't give me those looks. I'm still getting paid by Shinra for their shit and I'm too lazy to do anything else about it." She growled. "At least until I can whip Sephiroth back into shape and drag his ass back here."

Elena's eyes widened slightly. "You're supposed to be going after Hollander's daughter aren't you? Is chasing Sephiroth your real motive?"

Kaia smirked. "Amanda is after Sephiroth isn't she? If she conveniently finds him before I find her, guess I'm going to be facing him anyways."

Rude shifted uncomfortably. "Kaia, do you really think you can bring him back?"

"If anyone can, it's her." Reno walked up, jacket unzipped and hands casually stuffed in his pockets. He looked at Kaia, smirking through the toothpick he had in his teeth. "Rude here and I are your ride. You ready to go Blue?"

"Only if you can manage to fly the bird." She replied, smirking back, she saw Rude shift again. "No worries man," She clapped Rude on the shoulder as she walked past him towards the dock for the motorcycles. "No one is better suited for Reno's partner. Far as I can tell you're a better match than me. Maybe you can actually keep him out of trouble and not get him into it." She winked at the dark skinned man who stared at her.

"Ain't that the truth, yo! You got me into more trouble when we were partners than you did when we were in Turk training together!" Reno yelled over from where he was direction a few hangar workers to pull out one of the helicopters.

Kaia laughed.

"_Alright, I have nothing else to add. Is there anyone who has anything they need to discuss? Personal or professional. We don't have a lot of time before myself and the higher ups have a meeting with the president so just spit it out if you need to talk about it now." Tseung said, looking around at his Turks that were seated around the table while a few others leaned against the walls, all of them looking bored and ready to get back to whatever they were doing. All except for one. One blonde Turk sitting about in the middle of the table across from him didn't look so bored, she looked like she was turning something over and over in her head. _

"_Go on Kai, just ask him." Reno nudged her arm aggressively. _

"_Something you want to add Agent Strife?" Tseung asked, watching her with a raised eyebrow. _

_She took a breath and it all came out in a rush, very uncharacteristic for her. "I wish to be granted access to the paperwork allowing me to apply for transfer to SOLDIER, sir." _

_The entire room was suddenly perfectly attentive and almost all of them were watching her with dumbstruck horror. Tseung blinked at her. "Um… and the catalyst for such a request is….?" _

"_With all due respect, sir, I'm bored." She replied just as simply and respectively. _

_A few people laughed and Tseung smiled slightly. "I don't think ground for sending you to SOLDIER because you're bored with the Turks is the best reasoning." _

"_Sir, I'm not bored with being a Turk. I'm bored with the types of missions we are sent on. I don't want to go around pulling the military out of their situations and playing secret service, although I hold nothing against Vice President Rufus Shinra and do believe that he should have our protection. I do not feel that I am qualified to simply guard someone for the rest of my time here at the company. I want to be front lines. I want to stand and fight to defend everyone. Not just the Shinra family and company." _

_The laughs were gone. _

"_Yeah, that's MY partner." Reno smirked, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head. _

**R&R plz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the last one was a little short, maybe this one will make up for it :) **

**Discalaimer: Kaia and Amanda are the only ones that are mine. I wish I owned Genesis... for my own reasons but alas I do not lol **

**Enjoy!**

**"**Kaia!"

The sharp yell brought the bluenette out of her sleep and she shot up onto her feet, hand on her gun but not drawing it. Reno, who had turned around in the pilot's seat to wake her up rolled his eyes. "We're over where you wanted us to drop you off."

"Ok!" She called back up, walking over to the motorcycle that was strapped down at the tail of the chopper. She untied the straps and pushed it towards the cockpit as the door in the tail end of the helicopter began to open and lower.

"Hey, you be careful out there alright! I don't want to get a call saying your dumbass got killed by a sphinka. Call me if you need any back up." Reno met her eyes as he spoke, ensuring that he got the smirking nod and two fingered lazy salute that was the only reassurance he would get.

She swung a leg over the bike and slipped a pair of black sporty sunglasses over her eyes before she turned on the bike and shot forwards, clearing the floor of the chopper and going into a freefall towards the ground some 200 feet below her.

She hit the ground at the same time she gunned the engine, allowing for the landing to not jar too much of the motorcycles mechanics. She kept going, winding her way back onto a paved road and shooting off down it, watching in her mirrors as the Shinra helicopter turned and headed back the way it had come. Kaia had very little information on where Amanda Hollander was. Even less in regard to Sephiroth. She sighed as she wound the motorcycle through the tight turns.

However what she did have, were friends in high places. And a specialized computer in her bag that had conveniently been 'left out of the reports' after it had gone missing and the scientists had been forbidden to work on it in the first place.

She pulled into a small town and parked her bike in front of the inn. She had ventured to this part of the country before and with the sun being low in the sky it was far from intelligent to try to travel the roads alone at night. She might be a SOLDIER first class, but she was on a time constrained mission and needed to be at her sharpest. That meant taking more precautions that usual. Besides she had to get a lead on the girl first.

She dismounted and walked into the inn, pulling her coat around her uniform. "I need a room, just for tonight please." She addressed the innkeeper smoothly, keeping her eyes up but trying to restrain their mako glow. It didn't work.

"You're in luck," the woman behind the counter smiled. "We recently started giving discounts to SOLDIERS." She rang it up and handed Kaia a key. "What class are you, miss? I've never seen a girl your age in SOLDIER before.

Kaia kept her face blank, very much like Sephiroth would in the situation. "I am a first class."

The woman's eyes widened. "Really? Tell me, my son is a second class and has said that the first classes have been deserting, even the great general Sephiroth has left. Were you one of the squad leaders sent to stop them?"

The woman wasn't asking for gossip purposes, Kaia could tell that much. More out of concern for her son to see who he was working under. She cleared her throat. "The loss of our General and two other officers has been a great price to pay for not keeping an eye on their personal lives and situations, I myself was under General Sephiroth's command as were the others. It was not his influence that caused the other two to desert. I do not believe anyone could have convinced them to except themselves. I myself will stay by Shinra to follow the oath that I took. My honor will remain." She had perfected that speech after the many times she had been forced to repeat it. First when Genesis had left, then Angeal and then the finishing touches when she was hauled in for interrogation when Sephiroth left too. She was never going to forgive those three for the verbal abuse and accusations she had faced. If they weren't all dead, and even if they were, she was going to slap them the next time she saw them all.

The woman nodded respectfully. "Here is your key, I apologize for asking so much. Please enjoy your stay here and if you need anything just ask for Inga." She bowed slightly and Kaia nodded, before walking up the stairs and into the room listed on the keychain.

It was small but comfy, with a bed with a dark maroon bedspread and dark forest green pillows that surprisingly matched it. The desk was a dark wood as was the door to the shower. Kaia dropped her bag on the bed and fell onto her back beside it. She was exhausted. 3 days she had been awake. She had returned from a sleepless overnight recon mission to Wutai only to find out what had happened and been dragged into the president's office and practically wrung out for information as to what had happened. That had lasted from the late afternoon when she got back, to around 7 in the morning the next day. From there she had gone straight to Tseung's office when details of the desertion were shared with her , and then going to see Zack and being on a chopper for 7 hours with a brief nap.

No rest for SOLDIER though. Was an asset of the mako. Her body was slightly tired but her mind was far from it. She would need rest eventually, but she would be good for another four days before she started exhibiting signs of sleep deprivation. So instead of closing her eyes and getting any relaxation, she sat up and pulled a computer out of her bag, booting it up and opening up a live link to the Shinra satellite network. She wasn't supposed to be able to do that, there were literally three people in the company that could (to their knowledge)) and the director, and president weren't even among them. Kaia herself had taught Rufus how to do it.

She ran a few diagnostics to cover her tracks and make sure she hadn't messed anything up before she started really working. Her fingers flew across the keys, pulling up footage that surveyed Shinra and a 100 km radius around it. That was the most ground that Amanda could have covered in the amount of time she was gone. She didn't have a vehicle, and none had been stolen. She was registered in the Shinra Staff Database (SSD) as having a chocobo as her mode of transport. And no flights had been leaving during the time of her departure. The chopper that had brought Kaia out was the only one to have left since 10 am that morning. She had a four hour head start on Kaia so…

Kaia did the equation easily in her head and pulled up video logs that were live feeds from four different points along a 35 km circumference around the company. And sure enough, 3 hours later after adding in the heat signature she was looking for she found them. They were actually headed in the direction of the town Kaia was in, although they were a good 8 hours out still. No chocobo that had been going for that long was going to last much longer. She would have to stop for the night soon.

Kaia smiled slightly. So she and the scientist both had somehow ended up on the same path. Almost exactly. That meant that Kaia's Sephiroth senses were on par as they used to be, and that Amanda (a simple scientist) knew something Kaia didn't. That thought was aggravating to say the least, but she would have to live with it. Kaia programmed one of the smaller satellites, one of the Turks, to follow the heat signature that she was plugging in that done she sent a brief message to Tseung partially explaining what she had done, and then shut the laptop and lay back, relaxing finally.

Thank the goddess she had found them. And that she was hours ahead of them. Kaia sighed, and closed her eyes, managing to drift off to sleep with images of silver hair and green eyes dancing in her minds eye.

**Lemme know what you think. **

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry its taken me this long to work on this. Internet problems out the ass. Anyways, I'm back and have a lot of chapters to upload so bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything except my idea of how things went and Kaia and Amanda**

"_Who is she?" The whispers had been aimed at Kaia for the past ten minutes. As soon as she had shown up to the SOLDIER floor for the first day of training, all the men had stared at her and kept her their topic of conversation since. They all looked to be older than her, which wasn't too intimidating, she had been the youngest Turk after all, but her own nerves were what was getting to her. She had passed her qualifications medical exam flawlessly, matched the current record in the physical exercises, and as a former Turk had gotten out of taking the written entrance exam. But that didn't keep her from being slightly worried about all of this mess. These guys we're going to either go easy on her because she was a girl, or be as forceful as possible to prove a point. Or maybe both. _

_ Most of them looked about how she felt. Sweaty and glancing around, mostly at her, and sizing up the competition. Whereas others were perfectly at ease, talking nonchalantly and, as far as Kaia could tell, doing a lot of flexing as they did so. But then the doors opposite the ones they all came in through opened and everyone went silent. Even Kaia looked up, and returned the smile and nod that Director Lazard sent her way before he marched into the middle of the group._

_ "Good morning cadets. For those of you that worked with my other associates during your enlistment, I am Director Lazard. I will be the one behind the scenes watching you all as you progress through your training for the next month. I am the one you will come to for any problems regarding your paperwork, assignments, and most importantly, room assignments. Now some of you, which I believe in this group only applies to one of you," He glanced to Kaia again and everyone else's eyes landed on her too, to which she shot a glare back at all of them in response. "Already have an assigned room and know exactly where you will be staying until you either move up in the ranks or chose to leave during training. If not, I have the sheet assigning for you posted, here." He turned and taped a sheet of paper to the wall behind him. "Good luck to you all. The General will be coming in a few minutes late due to some kind of, delay so to speak." His smile faltered for a moment but returned so quickly Kaia was sure she was the only one to notice. _

_ As the men converged on the paper Kaia caught up to Lazard before he walked out again. "Director, is everything alright?" She asked calmly. _

_ He laughed a little. "Kaia, you pick up on too much. Everything will be fine." _

_ The blonde narrowed her icy eyes at him. "Sir, with all due respect, I know that-," She glanced around and lowered her voice. "I know that something is going on with the General. His reputation is that he's never late to anything, although I don't have firsthand knowledge, but when he was working with the Turks or vice versa he was incredibly punctual." _

_ Her eyes bore into Lazard's and he sighed, glancing around before he replied. "I'm not at liberty to discuss General Sephiroth's personal affairs, even if I knew what was going on. But Hojo has kept him later than expected today. All I can ask of you is that you be on your best foot and try to keep the others from asking too many stupid questions. He's going to be in a worse than normal mood today. And if I'm right…," he looked over the group again. "Yes. Watch out for that red head there. Rhapsodos. He's got a good head on his shoulders but you have to get around the bratty smart ass exterior to find that. If you can, keep close to him and keep him in line. Although I think his friend that enlisted with him, Hewley, might be able to manage." _

_ Kaia nodded. "I'll do my best to, sir." _

_ Lazard gave her a much more relaxed smile this time, and raised his voice to normal. "I'll be looking forward to watching you train, Former Agent." _

_ Kaia nodded, noticing he was making sure they were heard by the others. "Thank you, sir." And Lazard turned and walked out of the room. _

_ Kaia moved back to the back of the room, as far away from the door as possible. From what Lazard had said Sephiroth was going to be in the worst mood imaginable when he got there. And though he probably didn't remember her from the helicopter ride back from Wutai two years ago, she knew he'd be aware she was in this bunch. He'd seek her out if he wanted to. _

_ "So, you're a former Turk?" Kaia glanced up and crystal blue met a set of eyes some three shades darker. Her eyes moved to his red hair and she nodded once. _

_ "Yes. I resigned to come here." _

_ "Short clipped answers. I think she's legit Angeal." The red head said to the black haired man standing next to him. _

_ "Or she just wants you to leave her alone, Genesis." Came the response, the indigo eyes flashing between the two but in a calm processing manner, not one of nerves or rush. Kaia instantly liked them both. Although she wasn't about to let on to that little fact. _

_ "Of course. Where are my manners?" The red head extended a hand. "My name is Genesis." _

_ Kaia took the hand and shook it, noting the surprise in Genesis' eyes at her grip. "And HIS name, is Sephiroth." She ducked away as Genesis and Angeal both turned, and slipped to the other side of the room as the door opened, and was slammed shut again as the silver haired man entered. _

_ Kaia fell into attention with the others, glad that no one had to be told to do it. Sephiroth did indeed look pissed. Although he always had the prideful stride and the intense look on his face. She was once again taken off guard by how young he was. No older than 20 and already in charge of a full army. But he took it in stride. _

_ "Well, at least you lot seem to have the decency to fall into formation without being asked". He surveyed them as though they were prey. "I see no point introducing myself, it appears my entrance did that for me." He wasn't being conceited, and everyone looking at him knew it was only truth. "Now then, before I initially start this training I have been asked to warn you of something. I will NOT tolerate anyone falling behind. I have evidently been named the only instructor to actually kick people out of my enlisted divisions. Keep in mind it is rare that I actually act as the primary instructor for these courses. I expect you all to be the best." _

_ He paused and his eyes swept over them all. "It is my understanding that we have a female in this division." It was a statement not a question and Kaia was left unsure if she should say anything or not. She chose to be directed as he wanted. "Former Agent, step to the front." _

_ She navigated around the end of her line and walked calmly to stand in front of him. "Yes sir, General?" She asked, standing at attention again and looking straight ahead. She knew from stories that no one should look Sephiroth in the eyes unless ordered to. _

_ "I feel that I should make it clear now, that just because you are a woman, I will not be taking things lightly on you. As a former Turk you should know that this training is grueling. But what you possibly do not know is that you are being critiqued and judged on the same level as the men standing here with you. I do not show special treatment. Understood?" _

_ She met his eyes this time and before she responded, saw the smallest glimmer of amusement cross the green eyes above her. She smiled slightly back to show she knew what he was going for here, but kept her voice hard and respectful. "I would expect nothing less, sir. If I had wanted something easy I would have remained with the Turks. " _

_ Sephiroth smirked and she knew that was the best she was going to get from him. "Good. You two-," He suddenly snapped, almost making Kaia jump but his attention was directed elsewhere. And Kaia had a sneaking suspicion she knew where. "If either of you have anything to say, get it out of your system now." _

_ "Nothing at all, sir." Came the quiet reply. _

_ But the one that followed was not so formal. "I was simply wondering why it is that a Turk would leave the life of luxury to join SOLDIER. A girl at that. Seems almost like an intention to defy the normal mechanics of how things work here."_

_Kaia was trying incredibly hard to bite her tongue. Genesis was going to get himself killed._

_Sephiroth's eyes narrowed slightly, the irises sliding back to look at Kaia who went out on a limb and rolled her eyes. The eyes flitted undoubtedly back to the red head and narrowed even further. "If that is your question then, cadet, I suspect you would have no issues being assigned to fight the girl in question as part of your first training exercise."_

_"Sir, I truly believe some coaching may be in order before hand, I would hate for anyone inexperienced to be injured."_

_Kaia could have shot him. And had she still been a Turk and been authorized to carry her gun she would have considered it. Sephiroth saved her the trouble though._

_"So you have no training before now?" He deadpanned._

_Genesis stumbled over his words for a moment before Kaia heard the unmistakable sound of someone stepping on his foot. Most likely Angeal. "Of course I would have no argument against fighting her. Sir."_

_"Good." Sephiroth's smirk was not one of humor but of triumph._

**Have I mentioned how much I hate the uploader. **

**Anyways, R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Only own part of the story line and my OCs**

Kaia woke up with a pounding headache. Just as she always did when she had the dreams. Or the memories that came as dreams. It was a curse of the Mako baths, either a SOLDIER didn't dream at all or their dreams were their memories, replayed over and over. Genesis in his dark way had likened it to dying once a night, seeing your life flash before your eyes. Angeal had told him off for it once when Zack had been present and had stared at the other first class with a look of horror on his face, but Sephiroth and Kaia had both understood it enough that neither would silence him.

The bluenette sat up slowly, waiting for the headache to dissipate. The room was lit by the sunlight streaming through the window next to the bed and her eyes moved to her still open laptop that was sitting on the bedside table. Pulling it to her she maximized the screen set to track Amanda and blinked a few times at the visual.

"Shit." She muttered. Thanking herself that she'd showered the night before, Kaia quickly pulled her uniform and armor back on and secured her bag before slipping silently out of the door. Amanda had somehow made it to the town. And by the looks of it, she'd just gotten there.

Kaia set the room key on the desk in the lobby, resulting in a bright smile from the woman from the night before. "I trust everything was alright and you slept well?" She inquired.

Kaia managed a strained smile. "Yes. I slept rather well considering I'm passing through on business."

Inga looked surprised. "What business does Shinra have with Eola?"

"We have a scientist on the run," Kaia noted the look she was getting and proceeded to add, "Its not one of our lead scientists no need to worry. She just has intel that I need."

"I supposed I shouldn't ask if you plan to kill her. I'm afraid I probably don't want to know the answer." Inga busied herself with papers behind the desk.

Kaia managed a genuine smile this time. "Her life is in no danger from me. I intend to assist her on her own quest. Even if Shinra has asked me to detain her." She lowered her voice. "But there is no reason anyone should know of my plans. They do not negatively affect Shinra, nor do they place your town in harm's way."

The other woman nodded, seemingly caught off guard. "I've heard stories about you, from my son, I think. He said in one of his letters that there was a commander he served under that seemed to be much more likely to alert locals to whatever their business was in that town. He said he was once stationed in a small outlying city of Wutai and the entire town was actually very hospitable to them, even though they were there to wipe out the locals neighboring ally."

Kaia brightened slightly. "Your son did serve under me then. Zentai. I remember the town. I tried to keep the locals out of the fighting and assured them that we would be trying to stop the army from crossing into the city limits so they were practically under our protection as long as we were permitted to stay." She smirked slightly. "I almost got a promotion for it and nearly beat my fellow commander in the race for lieutenant."

Inga seemed to be very interested in the story. "So you didn't actually get the promotion?"

Kaia grimaced. "Funny thing was they would have given me the rank if I'd been seriously injured. *I managed to get out without a scratch so the director decided I hadn't taken enough initiative."

"Funny how the military works isn't it?" Inga laughed.

"Yes indeed it is." Kaia said under her breath. "I must be going though. Thank you again for your service."

"No, no. Thank YOU. May the gift of the goddess be with you." Kaia looked at her sharply but dismissed it and stepped outside. Sliding on her sunglasses she crossed to the Shinra motorcycle that was still parked at the edge of the sidewalk and secured her bag into one of the saddlebags. As she latched it shut she straightened up just in time to see Amanda walk out of the store across the road.

The blue haired SOLDIER straightened up, suddenly not so sure she should have taken off her jacket. She sighed, and took a step forward, pausing as a truck passed by. "Amanda!" She called. The girl turned as her name was called and her eyes landed on Kaia. "She's seen me. Now please for the love of the goddess don't let her…." Kaia muttered to herself, right as Amanda turned and fled down the street. "Run. Damn it."

Kaia leapt after her, crossing the street and having to jump over the hood of an oncoming car but not causing any damage. There was no way Amanda could outrun her, but Kaia didn't necessarily want to show off her mako engineered abilities. It usually just scared whoever she was chasing more than her presence. The thought occurred to her maybe if she'd left the jacket on and hadn't pulled her hair back into a bun maybe the stupid girl would have approached her thinking she was Sephiroth. The one shot she got for their similarities to work in her favor and she blew it.

"Dr. Hollander, as a Commander in Shinra's army I order you to stop!" Kaia yelled out. It didn't work. Naturally. "Why? Why do they always try to outrun me?" Kaia grumbled and then kicked the mako into gear as she rounded a corner into an alley, only to be met with a gun being pointed at her by the scientist. SOLDIER instincts having already been on alert, Kaia didn't even feel it when a bullet lodged itself in her shoulder, all she was focused on was the act of tackling Amanda and knocking the gun out of her hand. It worked incredibly well.

Kaia stared down at the girl she had pinned to the ground. She was breathing heavily and Kaia noticed that blood was dripping onto the girls face. The bluenette sat back, keeping her weight on the runaway as she looked at her shoulder and proceeded to glare at the younger girl. "Seriously? You thought it was a good idea to _shoot_ a first class SOLDIER. I thought you were smart. You know the whole scientist, working on the 'heal Genesis project' and what not.

Amanda made a half hearted swing at Kaia which ended up hitting the SOLDIER's chest plate. The brown haired girl winced as her fist bounced off the metal with a dull thud and shook her hand out. Kaia shook her head, fighting back a laugh.

"If I help you stand up, are you going to try and run again?" The girl glared at her wordlessly. One silvery blue eyebrow arched upwards. "Really? You're going to try and outrun a mako enhanced war machine?" Amanda scoffed and looked away, folding her arms across her chest.

Kaia had to admire the girl's spunk. Sort of. She smoothly stood up again, dragging the other girl with her. "Come on, you must have ridden all night to make it here this early. Didn't stop for food, or pack any did you?"

Amanda shook her head as she brushed the dirt off her clothes, still not saying anything. Kaia rolled her eyes and put a hand on the girls shoulder again, pulling her along with her as she walked back towards where she was parked.

"Let's get you something to eat and then we'll talk about finding the General." Kaia grumbled, only to have Amanda stop abruptly beside her. "Now what?"

"I thought you were going to take me back to Shinra?" Amanda looked thunderstruck. "You want to help me find Sephiroth?"

"Um, duh." Kaia replied. "He's my closest friend, my commanding officer, and I owe him a severe throat punch for all the interrogations I've gone through this week because of him." Kaia started off towards a café she'd seen, Amanda jogging to catch up to her.

"Wait! You're her aren't you? You're Commander Strife! Oh my gosh it's so nice to finally meet you!" Kaia stared at the girl.

"If you're the president of some fan club modeled after the clubs that fawn over the General and the late Commander Rhapsodos, with me as your idol, I will shoot you myself and tell Hojo to experiment on how to bring you back to life."

Amanda blinked, confused. "No, nothing like that. I've read so much about you in the reports it's just amazing to finally meet you. I know all there is to know about your career with Shinra. It's very inspirational. Plus do you know how against you the odds were when you had your first mako bath? We didn't think it was going to actually take to your DNA. There were rumors among the other scientists that some didn't think you would survive!"

Kaia was starting to think she knew how Sephiroth felt sometimes. Idly she remembered one of the things he'd told her once after an interesting lunch with Zack and Angeal.

_"You know that irritating voice you'll sometimes get in the back of your head?" The silver haired man asked as they walked back to their offices. _

_ "Um, your conscious?" Kaia offered, nodding to one of the Turks as they passed them. _

_ "Yeah that thing. But you know what I mean about annoying right?" _

_ "Yeah. I get it every time Angeal wants me to water his plants, it says 'don't do it, every time you do this the plants die.'" _

_ Sephiroth suppressed a snort. "What I mean is that the annoying little voice that won't shut up, THAT is what Angeal's little student reminds me of." _

_ Kaia, who had been trying to pour a cup of coffee nearly dropped the coffee pot as she shook with silent laughter. "You've been trying to figure out what he reminds you of for weeks. And that's what you came up with?" _

_ Sephiroth had shot her a glare and skulked off to his office muttering about never letting her into his thoughts ever again. _

"Commander Strife? Hello?" Amanda was watching Kaia who snapped back to reality and looked down at her.

"What?"

"You were spacing out I think. Should we go get your shoulder looked at? I'm really sorry I shot you. I didn't know who you were and I have to find Sephiroth. " Amanda gushed.

Kaia had to question if this trip was going to be worth the trouble. Instead of saying anything she used her right hand to reach over to her shoulder. Placing a hand on it she focused on where the bullet was, and thought long and hard about the mako pushing the bullet out and healing the wound as it did so. In some respects she should have closed her eyes, mostly because the already mako green orbs began to glow brighter and brighter until she could have illuminated the area of the street they were standing in had it been dark outside. She head Amanda gasp and managed to not break concentration until after she heard the satisfying clink of the bullet landing on the ground beneath their feet.

Amanda was staring at her. "That was, incredible. I didn't know you all had that much control over the mako inside, it's phenomenal to think no SOLDIER can ever be truly harmed!"

"We all can't do it." Kaia growled bitterly, as they reached the café. "And keep in mind two first classes have died recently so yes actually we can be harmed." She opened the door and pushed the girl inside before making a sweep of the street and following her in.

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

"So you want to find him too?" Amanda asked, peering over the rims of her glasses at Kaia who was lounging casually in the seat across from her, one leg stretched out the length of the booth's cushion as she leaned her back against the wall.

"But of course. I'm the only remaining first class officer. Sadly I believe it is expected of me to return and take Sephiroth's rank if Shinra so wills it. I can't do that. Not to Sephiroth. And the goddess knows I cant run an entire army by myself. I'm a commander. Not a lieutenant and certainly no general. He's needed back as our leader, and as my friend." Kaia replied. She was still moody, and slightly weakened by the ability she'd used to heal her shoulder.

Amanda was still gazing at her speculatively. "You're genetics say otherwise you know," The mako eyes turned on her and glimmered slightly in the light, giving the scientist permission to continue. "About you being able to lead the army that is. First classes are given a different type of mako dosage, as I'm sure you are aware. The doses reacted in an identical fashion with Genesis and Angeal. Sephiroth I'm not so sure, since I wasn't permitted to be part of the team assigned to him. But you differ from even the other few firsts. I think it's either the fact that you're a female, for which it was never specified what gender the doses were supposed to be supplied for and thus never tested on females, or its your genetics themselves. You're genes are more similar to Genesis' in some respects but have an incredible likening to Sephiroth's as well."

Kaia was still staring at her. "I don't speak scientist. You're going to have to speak SOLDIER. Or at least plain English."

Amanda grimaced. "My apologies. Basically, the doses of mako energy are tampered with, involving some other weird chemical of some sort. I have no idea what it is, just that firsts that come in, namely Genesis have different mako streams in their veins than seconds do. Your veins blend much easier with whatever chemical it is. Meaning you're compatible with it. Sephiroth is practically synthesized with it, from what I've seen of his DNA. You're both more SOLDIER than human. And even more of a SOLDIER than the others."

The mako eyes across from her blinked once and then again before turning to look away from the table, towards the door and sweeping the café again. "I am certainly not more of a SOLDIER than Genesis. No matter what the science of the matter is." She folded her leg and turned so she was facing Amanda with both her feet on the floor. "Your worth as a warrior is not measured on how well your enhancements are pieced together, its measured in battle and in strategy. If your genes are perfection and you're enhancements flawless, that does not mean that you can pick up a sword and kill thousands of other people in your first trip to the battlefield. Genetics may dictate whether or not you are strong enough to lift your blade but the mind and the workings of a warrior are in the heart and the mind, demanding that you have the discipline to learn how to wield a weapon, and the dignity to wear blood on your armor with pride."

Amanda was looking at the female SOLDIER with a mixture of fear and awe as the bluenette continued. "I've seen grown men, almost ten years older than myself; pick up a gun and do incredibly well in training, but fall to their knees and cry like girls or run like rabbits to the tree line after their first kill. The true mark of whether or not you are a warrior comes in what feeling washes over you the first time you take another life. You aren't expected to like it, much less enjoy the killing though that is how some cope. What is expected is that you can keep fighting for the honor in your heart, and push aside the voice of your conscious that argues stronger with every drop of blood you spill.

"Genesis would run through an enemy's line of defense with a feline grin on his face and a smooth captivating dance to his swing and steps. Sephiroth can slice through a brigade faster than either one of us could knock our drinks to the floor this instant. And Angeal would do everything he could to make the deaths quick and painless, all the while defending his honor against those that fell on his sword. But at the end of the battle, when the four of us would meet up again, no matter the beauty and cleanliness of our kills nor the victory we had attained, we would all four stand together as the officers of Shinra's army, soaked to the skin in the blood of our enemy; and repent to the goddess for our sins against her creations."

Amanda was still staring at her, open mouthed this time. The moment was fractured however as the server brought them the food they had ordered. The scientist looked from her small meal of a burger and a salad to the two large grilled pieces of meat on Kaia's, paired with a lack of anything green at all.

"Maybe you're mako fusion abnormality has more to do with your diet than your genetics." She commented.

Kaia looked up from cutting off part of one of the steaks. "What's wrong with my food?" She asked indignantly.

Amanda giggled. "Do you know what vegetables are?"

A smirk on the perfectly angled face across from her met her question, but Kaia shook her head as if losing a memory. "Yes. I know what they are. Someone once gave me some advice on them though." She took a bite of the meat and Amanda was vividly reminded of a wolf eating its dinner as Kaia's sharp canines closed over the food.

"What advice could possibly sway you to not eat anything actually good for you?"

Kaia laughed a little. " 'Eat cooked meat when you can and savor its flavor, for if ever on the run from the enemy the greens are your friend then. Consider them a delicacy when hunted and starting fires is not an option, and revel in the glory of a well cooked piece of meat when it is available.'." Kaia recited.

Amanda stared at her. "Who in the world said that?"

The other girl smiled through another bite, before pointing her fork at the brown haired scientist. "The one you were in charge of saving. Genesis."

"I can't imagine Genesis not eating vegetables." Amanda shook her head and spread a yellow sauce across her burger, Kaia's nose wrinkling as the vinegar hit her enhanced senses. "He was always in such perfect health when he came through for observation."

At that Kaia snorted and almost choked. "I once saw the crimson commander eat an entire package of bacon in under five minutes. Half of it was cooked, the other half, he argued, was taking too long to be ready and he wanted it then and there. He didn't even have recent field time as an excuse." Amanda was gaping at her again. "Then again," Kaia cocked her head thoughtfully. "I also witnessed him steal all of the salad Angeal made for a dinner we all had together once too... Not to mention Sephiroth always brought apples back for him from different deployments. Maybe he was a bit of a health nut." She shrugged and went back to eating.

"Can you tell me more? About Genesis I mean." Amanda spluttered suddenly.

Kaia paused, forkful of medium rare meat half way to her mouth. "What?"

"I love hearing about how you talk about him. You two were so close…. All four of you really. And I never really, got to spend much time with him. Though I know his genetics and his statistics better than anyone, you know HIM." She was speaking in rushed sentences again. Kaia pondered on scaring her into speaking slowly again but dismissed it.

Instead she corrected her. "KNEW him. You seem to forget he's gone. Degradated off to wherever it is he is now."

Amanda's fork hit her salad bowl with a resounding clatter as she stood up. "How can you say that? How can any of you think he's dead? He's still alive he has to be!"

People were staring, and Kaia, always the one appointed for crowd control knew she needed to get this under immediate control. So she did the only thing she could think of; she pulled a Sephiroth. "I would suggest you sit down. Now." She narrowed her eyes to fine slits, allowing the mako behind them to smolder threateningly, keeping direct eye contact with the scientist who had paled considerably and was sinking slowly into her seat as soon as Kaia growled out the order. Kaia knew better than to let up too soon though. "Listen carefully, I don't know what fantasy you have in that smart little head of yours, but understand this; Genesis is gone. I loved him as much as I would love a brother, even more so at times. The fact that you can sit there across from me and happily deny that he has left this world brings me such displeasure to rival a hurricane sent by the goddesses' bow herself. Do I make myself clear?"

Amanda nodded mutely.

Kaia went back to her food gesturing for the girl to do the same.

Kaia didn't want to leave the motorcycle behind. But it could only fit one rider. Blocking out Amanda's protests about walking from then on, she sent a quick message to Tseung telling him she was abandoning the bike to pursue on foot. Some excuse about not wanting to take company equipment off road to pursue the runaway scientist.

Things got even worse when she had to explain that they were selling Amanda's chocobo to the local stable.

"You can't be serious! I've had him for years!" The protests were numerous.

Kaia finally had to put her foot down, giving the ultimatum that either they sold the chocobo to the stable or they paid someone to process the very same bird into dried food they could carry with them on their journey. That quieted the scientist incredibly quickly. After that was all said and done Kaia busied herself with coming up with the dried food in question, a tent for when staying in a town was not an option, and invested in a map. As an afterthought on the way out of the store she snagged a pack of cigarettes and a book of matches as well.

"A SOLDIER who smokes? Never heard of that one before." The shop owner had commented with a gruff laugh.

Kaia had smiled sheepishly. "Was stationed as the officer over the infantry once in the Wutai war. Picked it up the nasty habit there and just can't seem to kick it."

"Well, best of luck to you Commander. It's a hard thing to do."

Kaia had smiled genuinely and gave her two fingered salute as she left the shop. Small town, meant word of a SOLDIER commander being in town spread impressively fast. The town was also either very pro-Shinra or the inn keeper had explained her son's story to them all because Kaia had never encountered such simple transactions. Everyone addressed her as Commander and half the time thanked her for her 'service to Shinra'. That was new even to Kaia. Not even people in Midgar, who she was practically defending, thanked her for that.

Amanda was waiting by where the bike was still parked when Kaia was done getting everything. She handed the girl a large bag, with enough room to fit in the small one she already had, before depositing her own at her feet, pulling out the map.

"So where was it you were heading when you left Shinra?"

"Shallen. There were some unexplained murders there a few days ago. I overheard some Turks talking about it in the hallway when I was sneaking out yesterday morning. I figure it's worth checking out." Amanda replied.

"Makes sense. I'll see what I can find out about the murders themselves." She scanned the map. "Shallen, here it is." She traced the path from Eola to Shallen with her finger and paused suddenly. "No…"

"What is it?" Amanda asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Banora. Its right on the other side of Shallen. Or was. This map either hasn't been updated or no one knows about it." Kaia said quietly.

"Knows what? What's in Banora?" Amanda was totally lost, obviously.

"You know all about our genetics but you don't know that two first classes were from there?" Kaia didn't even look at her, though the question radiated from Amanda's presence. "Angeal and Genesis. Both were from Banora. And it was bombed a year or so ago. An attempt to wipe out Genesis when he was sighted there immediately following his desertion. I would have been sent to check it out if it wasn't for the fact I was still being interrogated about his and Angeal's disappearances at the time."

Kaia folded the map back up. "I'll be checking it out after we secure a place to stay in Shallen. But I'll be going alone. There's no telling what's there. And if anything there is still alive, I doubt it will be friendly." Amanda shuddered beside her as they started walking out of the town.

"Fine with me. Ghost towns aren't my cup of tea. How far is it to Shallen anyways?"

"We should reach there either before nightfall or shortly afterwards. As long as we don't stop very often. If we don't get there before the sun falls I'll need you to carry both packs. Damn thing makes it hard to get to my sword and if we're attacked, I need to be able to defend the both of us."

Amanda nodded. "By the way I brought some of these with me from the lab. I brought them initially for…. Anyways, you'll need one soon."

Kaia took one of the glowing vials and turned it over in her hands, inspecting it. "Mako?" She guessed.

"Yup. It's basically an injection but you can drink it. I didn't know how sterile I could keep syringes out here. Instead of going directly into your bloodstream it kind of… sears its way into your veins." Amanda admitted timidly looking up at Kaia.

"Injections were never that bad, the mako baths on the other hand hurt like a bitch. As long as it's not as bad as that, I won't mind it." Kaia glanced at the girl again. "Should I take one now?"

Amanda's lips flattened into a thoughtful line. "When was your last bath or injection?"

Kaia sighed, looking skyward as she thought back. "About a month and a half ago."

Wide lilac eyes stared up at her. "Seriously? Yes, by all means drink it now. You should have been injected two weeks ago!"

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. 'cept the OCs. (getting tired of doing this disclaimer)**

**Longer Chapter than normal for you guys :)**

Amanda had lied. Or at least drastically mislead Kaia about what her little Mako cocktail would feel like. It felt like her entire torso was on fire as it seared its way into her bloodstream. It was nice to not have the feeling of her veins being on fire for once. But she had to wonder if it was worth the burning from her throat all the way past her abdomen. It wasn't even like a pain in her muscles but in the organs themselves. And she hated it.

The cigarettes helped. Both with the pain, and coping with the scientist's ramblings. She kept asking Kaia all sorts of random questions about Genesis. What his favorite food was, what he liked to do in his free time, and the most important question of all it seemed, was he seeing anyone when he deserted. If it hadn't been for the nicotine Kaia swore she would have killed the younger girl and left her for the guard hounds to find later.

"How did you meet Genesis anyways? I mean I know you met in SOLDIER but how?" Amanda finally asked.

Kaia relaxed a little bit. She could talk about this. "We were in cadet training together. One of the few units Sephiroth instructed. We first met there, but after Genesis' little smartass comment on day one, we were sparring partners. That was when I really got to know him." She glanced at the small girl beside her and sighed as she read the face that was begging for the story.

_"This is a basic exercise to tell me where you're abilities stand. We will all be learning the same things, even if some of you all know some of it already. Those that advance quicker than everyone else will be assisting the others. Those that cannot complete training will be dismissed." Sephiroth's voice flowed over them all as they all stood in a lose circle around the large mat in the center of one of the cadet gyms. _

_ Kaia shifted. She didn't know any SOLDIER training. The Turk's did it much differently, or so she had seen from seeing some of the earlier training sessions. She knew enough to get her through this first exercise, but if she had to retrain her brain that was going to be difficult. _

_ "Strife! Rhapsodos! You two, are up first." Kaia could feel the smirk in his words. The general really was enjoying this too much. Sighing to herself she stepped up onto the mat and watched Genesis carefully as he moved up across from her. They eyed each other closely, though Genesis was hiding a smirk that Kaia immediately vowed to wipe off his pretty face. She would be the first to admit the red head was something to be marveled at. But whether he could fight well enough to defend that pretty boy swagger was a different story entirely. _

_ Sephiroth picked up two training swords from where they lay in a pile next to him, tossing them both to the two trainees. Kaia caught hers, although almost letting it slip out of her hand as she adjusted to the weight ratio. Instead she played it off to swing the sword in a circle next to her before closing her other hand around the hilt and holding it in front of her defensively. Genesis was a little clumsy in catching it but seemed to have no trouble with the weight. Kaia could immediately see her disadvantage. He was either much stronger than her to be holding the sword so easily, or he was playing it off as she had. _

_ Thanking Tseung for having forced her to practice with a sword after she started paperwork to transfer out of the Turks, she readied herself as Sephiroth started talking again. _

_ "I don't want any foul play here cadets. We don't need either of you getting seriously injured on the first day of training." Sephiroth cautioned, though Kaia had a sneaking suspicion Genesis wouldn't heed it. "You may both-," _

_ As Kaia had thought, Genesis wasn't going to play fair. He leapt forwards before Sephiroth actually gave the signal and Kaia heard the irritated growl from the general but she dismissed it as he didn't say anything, and because she had to immediately move to defend herself. Genesis was fast, keeping her on the defense and almost driving her backwards as he swung relentlessly, being blocked every time. _

_ She could tell he had training, but he wasn't keeping his guard up enough. It was there, and she had to give him credit but she decided if he wasn't going to play by all the rules she wasn't either. Managing to block him enough to see an opening she leaned her body to the side to avoid another strike and ran her sword forwards. Precision had always been her game, and this time was no different. The sword slid easily through the leather loop that was on his uniform and she moved the angle of the blade even as she slammed her body into Genesis' side. He barely lost his balance, but it was enough. Kaia drove the sword down, and through the mat just enough to pin him there by his uniform. _

_ That done she landed an elbow to his ribs, right under his arm at the same time she brought her forearm back towards her and caught him in the arm. His hand didn't loosen from his sword as much as she would have liked but it was enough that she grabbed a hold of it and pushed off his side with one foot at the same time. Already off balance from the sword weighing down his other side Genesis went over sideways and Kaia wrenched the sword out of his hand as she leapt away, landing heavily and sliding slightly. She leapt back towards him, intent on finishing this fight and getting her sword at his throat. _

_ What she didn't count on was him menuvering himself so that he managed to kick up with both feet, hitting the sides of the sword pinning him and knocking it up, catching it as he leapt back to his feet he caught her arm with his own and managed to get under it to knock her in the nose. She recoiled as she saw the fist coming towards her face but felt her nose crack as it broke. _

_ Pain had always made her fight harder. The Turks had drilled that into her head. So even though she slid back, glaring at Genesis as she wiped the trickle of blood off her face, she shot forwards again, catching him in the chest as she finally revealed how fast she could actually move, and hit him with enough force that he was knocked off the mat. The other cadets dove out of the way as Genesis blew past them and hit the far wall. _

_ Kaia followed him though, catching his blade with her own as he leapt for her again, recovering easily. _

_ "Not bad blondie." He commented as he panted. His blue eyes burning as the two glared at each other. Sapphire and steel blues stayed locked on each other as each struggled to gain the upper hand. Kaia growled softly before leaping upwards and flipping over him. He turned to counter her though as she made a jab at his back and the two ended up with their swords at each other's throats. _

_ "ENOUGH!" Genesis and Kaia both winced as Sephiroth's voice cut through the silence around them as if he'd swung his trademark sword through the air. He looked almost pleased as he stalked towards them, but covering that he looked pissed. "Both of you are to go immediately to the clinic and then report, together, to Director Lazards office after you've been fixed up. If I'm not there already, you will wait for me." _

_ Kaia and Genesis both nodded quickly and uttered a single "Yes sir" Each before they turned and walked past a wide eyed Angeal and out of the gym doors. _

_ "Where is the clinic?" Genesis asked after they exited. _

_ Kaia nodded towards another building a few hundred yards away. "Over there." Now that she didn't have adrenaline to use as a crutch, her nose was throbbing painfully. _

_ "Sorry about that." Genesis admitted sheepishly, seeing her press two fingers up to her nose to wipe away the rest of the blood. _

_ "No big deal. How's your shoulder?" She had seen him land heavily on it when she'd knocked him off balance. _

_ "In pain. You're pretty impressive. I didn't think Turks knew anything about swords." He admitted. _

_ "My former director taught me a few things after I started my paperwork for the transfer. He's from Wutai so he had a few tricks he showed me. You're not so bad yourself. Where are you from?" She glanced at him. _

_ "Banora." He replied icily. _

_ A blonde eyebrow rose. "I take it you joined SOLDIER to escape a small town too?" _

_ He looked up at her suddenly, looking taken aback. _

_ "I'm from Neibleheim originally." She admitted and his brow furrowed. _

_ "Where is that?" _

_ She laughed, allowing herself to relax now that they were out doors. "Put it this way, we have a Mako reactor in our mountains." _

_ "Ah. So there isn't shit else out there." It was a statement and they both traded smiles. _

_ "Two small town bums going head to head in training and pissing off the general with how fierce we fought. That has got to be a first." Kaia giggled. _

_ Genesis was looking at her as if trying to read her again. "You were different this morning. Colder. More… Turk-ish." _

_ Kaia let her stride change and her face mold into the cool contemplating mask she always wore as a Turk. "Mr. Rhapsodos I do believe that you are delusional." Her voice was monotone but dangerous now._

_ The dark blue eyes widened. "That's awesome! Can you teach me that? Has to be a Turk trick right?" _

_ Kaia could have kept the face up if she had wanted but she relaxed and laughed again. "We'll see. Depends on how long it takes them to straighten my nose out." _

"We became friends almost immediately then and there. I met Angeal later that day and after five minutes he was scolding us both for fighting instead of honorably. I swear that day marked our friendship and the anniversary of me finding out that Angeal liked to play mother chocobo. A lot." Kaia smiled down at Amanda who had been laughing through most of the story.

"I would have liked to know you both back then. Sounds like you were actually innocent."

Kaia laughed darkly. "You could say that. They were. Never taken a life in all of theirs'. I on the other hand had done my fair share of brutal missions for Shinra. I learned early on that it was just a matter of survival of the fittest. And I wouldn't say Genesis was innocent. Didn't have blood on his hands yet but innocence was not in his vocabulary. The smoke bomb prank made that obvious."

Amanda was giving her another begging look.

"Alright alright. We don't have long till Shallen anyways." And Kaia leapt back into another flashback of her own as she began to explain it.

_ "Kaia." The girl stopped, turning quickly and surveying the empty hallway, mouth forming into a hard line. Her blonde hair, already starting to get soft blue hues was pulled up into a high pony tail, the dark blue uniform making it glow a little in the florescent lights. _

_ Dismissing the voice she turned around and started back off towards the VR room. She was under orders from Director Lazard to work on her grenade throwing. As a newly instated 2__nd__ class she didn't really need the grenades, but Lazard and Tseung had decided she needed more practice with it. The voice called out again and this time she turned on her heel sharply, gritting her teeth as she looked around, before she finally thought to look up. _

_ Steel blue eyes peered down at her from the vent above her, red hair barely visible. "Come on, I need your help with something." _

_ She narrowed her own eyes incredulously. "How in the hell did you get in there?" _

_ "Jumped." She buried her face in her hand and shook her head. _

_ "No shit. Why are you up there?" _

_ "Stop asking questions, just come on." He urged. As if on cue the vent disappeared and the red heads face was suddenly completely visible. Kaia glared up at him as she noticed the mischievous look in those eyes she had become so fond of. Rolling her eyes she bent her legs slightly and sprung upwards after he moved out of the way. She grabbed onto the sides of the hole and pulled herself in, her lithe frame fitting perfectly fine in the small air shaft. _

_ "Awesome. This way." He replaced the vent and looked at her, grinning, before he turned around and climbed quietly through the vent. _

_ Sighing knowing he'd never reveal his plan to her until it unfolded, she followed, moving almost as silently. They crawled through the vents for a good ten minutes, Kaia beginning to think she'd never recover from all the dust and the cobwebs, until they finally stopped overlooking one of the conference rooms. Looking down Kaia felt her stomach drop. They were looking in on a meeting between all the higher ups of the company. The president himself was droning on about something or another and she saw Tseung sitting towards the middle of the table, looking like he was about to doze off. Sephiroth, who sat right below them, looked to be just as entertained as the Turk. _

_ Genesis pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to her. It was a small ball with a pin in the top and Kaia looked at him, horrified. 'Genesis! No!' she mouthed silently. He shook his head, making a gesture with his hands to tell her it wasn't an actually grenade. Just a smoke bomb. She resisted the urged to face palm but found she was actually excited about the plan. Genesis held another one out to her for her to hold onto while he pulled up the vent and she did so, holding her breath as he silently pulled it up, leaving a very small hole for the bombs to be dropped through. _

_ He pointed from his bomb to the scientist at the presidents right side and Kaia nodded vigorously. She hated Hojo, and him getting a lung full of smoke was an amazing idea in her book. She surveyed the room and decided that Tseung mine as well get a lung full too. He needed to be blinded by it first anyways. She pointed to him and Genesis' eyes almost bugged out of his head as he shook it. She rolled her own eyes and told him to go first. _

_ Angling his wrist just right, he pulled the pin and tossed the ball. It landed perfectly silent and rolled under the table, right under Hojo's chair. Kaia smirked and air high fived him as she took aim with her own, and threw it. Lazard was right. She needed work throwing grenades. Genesis was suddenly a flurry of silent movement, replacing the vent and ushering her back the way they'd come as they both watched the small smoke bomb roll under the general's chair. Moving as quickly as they dared, they found their way back to the vents that came out in the office they all shared as a higher up force within the 2__nd__ class ranks. Dropping out of the vent they ignored Angeal's stunned expression and darted to their desks, brushing dust and lint off of their uniforms and busying themselves with papers. _

_ "We were here the whole time." Genesis hissed across his desk, aiming the order at Angeal who blinked several times and looked at Kaia for help. _

_ "Please Angeal?" She begged. _

_ The more matured of the three shook his head, falling victim to the twin pairs of begging eyes that were looking at him from either side of the room. "Okay okay." _

_ Genesis and Kaia were grinning like Cheshire cats right up until they heard someone outside the office door and they busied themselves again moments before Reno threw open the door. Kaia knew he saw right through her phony startled expression and started laughing hysterically as soon as he saw her. Genesis cast a worried glance at her but she told him with her eyes it was alright. _

_ "You will never believe what just happened in the executives meeting with the president, yo!" He boomed, still laughing. "Someone dropped a smoke bomb right under Hojo's chair. The other one went off under Sephiroth's. I have NEVER seen the General move that fast in all my years as a Turk." He was leaning on Kaia he was laughing so hard and Kaia and Genesis were trying not to crack up as Angeal glared at the pair of them. _

_ He shot a particularly accusing look at Kaia, as if it were her fault. _

_ "Do they have any idea who could have done something like that?" Kaia asked innocently. "The poor General, who would do that?" _

_ Reno straightened up a little. "They're blaming Hollander. Apparently what they found is something he's been working on in his lab. He says he did no such thing and that they are all still in his lab. And investigation should prove that story right or wrong though." Reno chuckled, before giving Kaia the trademark two fingered salute and sauntered back out the door. "Thought you should know, yo." _

_ As soon as the door closed, Kaia and Genesis looked at each other and then dared to look at Angeal who was giving them a look that could best be described as 'you're grounded. Both of you.' _

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: You know what this is….**

They reached Shallen just as the sun was sinking below the horizon. Amanda was exhausted, and had finally fallen quiet. Kaia wasn't really all that tired, although she couldn't wait to stand under a hot shower and relieve the dull pain she still felt from the mako. Entering the town they managed to find the inn rather easily, both of them attracting stares from the inhabitants that were milling around outdoors. Kaia opened the door and walked through boldly, Amanda hot on her heels.

The man at the front desk looked up and started to smile until he saw Kaia's uniform. His mouth formed into a hard line after that.

"What can I do for Shinra?" He asked scathingly.

Kaia ignored his tone. "A single room. For tonight and tomorrow night." She wasn't going to waste her breath being polite. She was crabby and no sulky Shinra-hater was going to make her act any differently.

He looked at Amanda then and the girl smiled slightly. Throwing another suspicious glance at Kaia he placed two keys on the desk top and smirked. "That'll be 1000 gill. Each."

Kaia pulled the money out from beneath her cloak, mulling over the many ways she could kill him using only his desk, but handed him the money. He was overcharging them, and Kaia couldn't help but smirk back as his face fell at there being no argument about the price. Snatching the keys up Kaia passed one to Amanda and they both headed off up the stairs. Once inside the room Amanda looked over to the blue haired girl who had flopped down face first onto one of the two beds.

"He ripped us off didn't he?"

Kaia lifted her head slightly and turned it so she was facing the girl, though still lying on her stomach. "Yep. I doubt that people in this part of the continent like Shinra. They must have seen what happened to Banora. Can't really blame them for the fear they might be next."

Amanda dropped her own bag and sat down heavily on the other bed. "Sometimes I feel bad for working for Shinra, knowing they cause so much misery."

Kaia snorted and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Says the woman that works for the science department and makes all the destruction possible."

Amanda looked away and Kaia stood up, heading for the door. She set a hand on the girls shoulder as she passed though.

"Don't worry about it. We may not agree with what Shinra does, but its better to be well informed than hate them without knowing why right?"

Amanda looked up at her and smiled. "Always being in the know is kind of nice, yeah."

Kaia smiled back. "Wash up, I'll go find food and bring it back here. Lock the door after I leave. If anything happens just scream really loudly. I'll be able to hear you even across town." She tapped her ear once, indicating she was flaunting her enhanced hearing, and slipped out the door.

She skirted down the back stairs and out the back of the hotel, not wanting to deal with the manager again. Taking an ally she found her way back to the main street and set about looking for a café. Finally finding one a few buildings down she braced herself and walked inside. Immediately, all the talking amongst the diners stopped as they all looked at her. Thinking maybe this would be easier if she was actually nice, she managed a strained smile and nodded to them.

Many of them turned back to their conversations, mutterings about Shinra scum and SOLDIER meeting her ears. Sighing Kaia approached a waitress that was at the checkout counter. The waitress took one look at her and her eyes widened. She didn't run away though, which was a perk. Kaia managed a genuine smile this time.

"Hi. Would it be possible to place two orders to take back to my room with me?" She inquired, watching the teenager in front of her trembling slightly.

"S-sure." She managed, pulling out a pad and a pen. Kaia gave her the order, sticking with a pasta type plate for both of them, and ordered two apple deserts. Talking about Genesis all day had left her wanting a Banora white. And though she was almost positive the apple had been wiped out with its origin, she wanted some kind of the fruit. The girl nodded quickly and told her she could take a seat while the order was filled.

Kaia retreated to a back table and sat down with her back to the wall. Ignoring the stares she was still getting she pulled out her PHS. A message from Zack caught her attention and she opened it.

_Think something weird might be going on. I saw Cloud earlier when they wheeled him past my room. He looks like there's something wrong with him. Still all comatose and stuff. Not sure what to make of it but I'll let you know when I figure it out. How's the scientist hunt going? Found any sign of Sephiroth yet? Be careful out there Kaia. He's not the same old Seph we used to know. Lemme know when you get back, you Cloud and I need to go out or something and YOU still need to tell your brother you're alive. Later._

_-Zack_

Kaia smiled softly at the message, though idly wondered what could have happened with Cloud. She didn't care much for her brother, mainly because she'd never forgiven him for staying in Nebleheim when she ran away when they were 10. As twins they were supposed to be inseparable. But as polar opposites they were at odds with one another on most things. Such as leaving because their parents fighting was too much.

She'd read somewhere in Cloud's file, that she'd snatched off Director Lazard's desk as soon as she'd found out Cloud was coming into the army, that their father had died mere months after she disappeared. There was brief mention of a sibling in the file but nothing solid and it gave no status to the other Strife child. At Kaia's request, her last name had been kept out of any direct conversations and wasn't even mentioned at ceremonies from the moment she joined the Turks. The only person who really knew was Zack. The only one that was left that is. Lazard had known but the goddess only knew where he was now. The three other firsts had of course known, but other than that it was just a handful of the Turks and the president himself.

Stirring from her thoughts, Kaia rose as the waitress stepped back to the cash register, a large to go bag in hand. She moved back up to the front and paid for the food, leaving a hefty tip for the girl who stared at her for a moment before uttering a soft thank you and bolting for the back off the restaurant.

Moving silently through the streets and back to the hotel, the female SOLDIER was sort of amazed at the lack of night life. The street was practically deserted. Though after the murders that had taken place she couldn't blame them. That had to be adding to the tension about her presence as well. If it was Sephiroth, everyone knew who he was and the company that he worked for.

She drifted back into the hotel, pointedly ignoring the man at the front desk, and slipped back into her and Amanda's room, having taken her key with her. She startled the younger girl who had been toweling her hair dry, but she smiled brightly as Kaia closed the door behind her.

"Glad you're back. I'm starving." Kaia smirked and handed her both the entrée box and the desert box before retreating to her bed closest to the door and pulling out her own. They ate in silence, neither really needing to talk, for which Kaia was grateful. She finished her pasta, whatever it was and moved on to the apple treat. She took one bite and looked down at it quizzically.

"Something wrong with it?" Amanda asked, noticing her expression.

"It's made from Banora White apples….," Kaia mused.

Amanda cocked her head to the side. "What are those?"

Kaia shook her head absentmindedly. "Apples that only grew in Banora. I thought at least."

Amanda surveyed her new ally carefully, but dismissed it and finished her own food. Kaia disposed of the two Styrofoam trays and started removing her armor, and the miscellaneous weapons she had concealed within it. Within moments the desk in the room was covered in an array of knives, a few small revolvers, and surprisingly a few grenades. Amanda stared, first at the arsenal and then to the lithe SOLDIER who was now just in her black first class outfit.

Sighing the bluenette glared at the mass amount of metal she had removed. She felt lighter. Much lighter seeing as how it all added up to probably 100+ pounds. She flashed a smile at Amanda and ducked into the bathroom and closed the door. After she was done she brisked back into the room, still wrapped in her towel and squeezing the water out of her hair with the other towel. Amanda glanced up and stared at her. The scientist hadn't completely realized that the other girl was so… fragile looking. And tiny.

Kaia's legs were long and very obviously all muscle but were still slender. And she pretty much was all legs, though only a couple inches taller than Amanda 5'5 frame. She finally chunked the spare towel across the room, leaving her hair a wavy mass of blue that looked almost sapphire in color with the water still in it. Amanda had noticed earlier that day that outside in sunlight, the SOLDIER's hair shimmered with a defined blue hue to the silver coloring. Whereas when they were in indoor lighting it was a darker blue, almost an ocean color. In shadows however, it appeared completely silver.

But Kaia didn't look as much like a SOLDIER now. Just a very incredibly attractive girl that should have belonged on the cover of the magazines Shinra put out. Kaia tugged at a strand of hair, twirling it around her finger as she checked her PHS for any word from Tseung or Zack. Neither had replied to her messages so she replaced the phone on the table between the two beds, plugging a charger into it as she did so. She turned back to see Amanda staring at her and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Amanda said hurriedly, "You just look so… feminine."

Kaia stared at her, looked down at the towel and scoffed. "You'll have to forgive my bluntness if it embarrasses you. I've never really traveled with anyone that wasn't Sephiroth or the other two so I'm bad about not taking a change of clothes with me into the bathroom."

Amanda's eyebrows shot up. "You would come out like that with men in the room?"

Still staring at her Kaia laughed slightly. "We were all adults that had gotten laid before. It didn't bother any of us. Except Angeal. He would always ramble about how I needed to have more dignity as a SOLDIER. And as a woman." She stuck her tongue out to the side and rolled her eyes as she thought back on it. "He usually got a little red and then Genesis would start to tease him and it would get even worse."

"Were you ever sent out with Angeal only?"

"Oh yeah, loads of times. Even ended up in an inn that only had a one bed unit left. THAT was hilarious. He insisted on sleeping on the floor before I told him if he did I would make an obstacle course out of the room while he was asleep. We shared the bed and he actually was fine after. Sephiroth teased him for months afterwards though."

Amanda giggled a little. "You four were nothing like they say were you? Not all stoic and cold blooded warriors?"

Kaia lifted a silvery blue eyebrow in response. "You've been around me all day. And we all acted like this. What do you think?"

Kaia eventually changed into a pair of black shorts with a tank top and the two girls shut the lights off and lay down in their separate beds. Kaia slid under the soft sheets and exhaled calmly, relaxing at the coolness of the fabric. They both lay in silence for a few moments before Amanda spoke up.

"So you're going out to Banora tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get up and leave rather early. I won't wake you when I leave." Kaia told her.

"You'll be careful. Wont you?" Amanda asked.

"Careful isn't really in my vocabulary." There were a few beats of silence.

"You'll come back though? Right?"

Kaia sat up and looked over to the other girls bed. With her enhanced eyes, she could clearly see that the girl was rolled over facing her, though her eyes were focused somewhere near Kaia's legs.

"I won't leave you to make this journey by yourself," Kaia assured her. "I'm just going to Banora for… closure you could say. I never got to say goodbye to Genesis since he just disappeared."

"I understand." Amanda said softly. "Thank you. For accompanying me and not making me turn around and go back."

Kaia snorted. "Don't thank me. I only brought you along so if I need to dissect a frog I have someone who knows how." The other girl laughed and Kaia settled back into the mattress and drifted off shortly after.

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: About to just keep this as a format for the document. I only own Kaia and Amanda. **

_A knock on the door stirred Kaia from where she had been bundled up on the couch, a fleecy blanket wrapped around her as a defense against the cold weather outside. It wasn't that Kaia was actually cold, but it was comforting. She stood up and frowned slightly as she spied the clock. It was 6:30. Genesis didn't get back from field training until the next morning and Angeal was up to his ears in paperwork and had told her he was going straight back to his apartment when it was done. Maybe he'd changed his mind. _

_ "I'm not cooking for you Angeal." She said jokingly as she opened the door, only to be met with a pair of cat like green eyes. She faltered. "General Sephiroth, sir….To what do I owe the pleasure?" _

_ Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "You don't have to be so formal Kaia, I'm not at work and neither are you." Sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear Kaia shifted slightly uncomfortably. "You're mako baths are taking an effect on you I see. You're hair is considerably lighter than when you were in training. More silver. Or blue I'm not sure which. You wouldn't be attempting to copy my hair would you." _

_ "Of course not, sir." She stammered. He came here to ask her if she was trying to look like him? Was he scolding her?_

_ "As I said, drop the formalities." It wasn't a warning necessarily, more of a request, but having been under his command for almost two years though, they were one in the same to Kaia. _

_ "Would you like to come in? I've just made some hot tea to try and combat the cold. If you'd like?" Kaia wasn't sure what else she was supposed to do. Leave the man to stand awkwardly in the hallway or invite the silver demon of Wutai into her apartment. Neither was exactly the greatest option. _

_ He shrugged, and Kaia blinked slightly. Well that was weird. Instead of saying anything she opened the door wider and he brushed past her. Closing the door quietly she turned to watch him as he scanned the apartment. He seemed pleased with it enough and Kaia chanced moving past him to the kitchen and pulled out two mugs. _

_ She kept an eye on him as he moved to lean against the doorway and was watching her quietly. She bit her lip, feeling very awkward under his gaze. She finished pouring the steaming liquid and handed a cup to him. _

_ "It's hot. Watch yourself." She cautioned. _

_ He smirked and accepted the cup, taking a small sip before looking around again. "You still have your Turk apartment. I would have thought you would opt to get an apartment on the SOLDIER floors." _

_ "Moving to the SOLDIER floor would mean I would have to move every time I got promoted. I cleared it with Director Lazard and opted to stay here so I don't have to move a lot. I've collected too much from my days as a Turk to be able to move easily all the time."_

_ "I don't doubt you went through the proper channels. I just find it almost strange you chose to stay surrounded by Turks rather than those you work with now." He was giving her that scrutinizing gaze again. _

_ He wanted her to not be formal? Then fine. "I chose to keep my living quarters my own and personalize them as I see fit. This place became home before I joined SOLDIER so I didn't see any point in leaving home when in actuality I'm simply three floors further up in the Shinra building than I used to be." She snapped. _

_ Sephiroth looked slightly taken aback by her outburst. "I meant no disrespect, Ms. Strife." _

_ She stiffened at the name. "And how do you know that's my name?" _

_ "Your file. I'm the general of the military, Kaia. Did you really think that it's hard for me to access a file of one of my soldiers." He kept watching her, his level gaze not bearing any ill intent but just speculative. _

_ "I see." Kaia wasn't pleased. She had requested that her last name be kept out of any discussions, with firm assurance from President Shinra, Director Lazard, and Tseung that it would stay that way. Sephiroth knowing it wasn't the worst thing in the world, as long as he didn't make it a habit of using it. _

_ "You requested for your last name to not be used. Why is that?" _

The next morning came far too early in Kaia's opinion. But she was ready to get moving. She geared up silently, not even her armor making any noise as she strapped it to her along with her weapons and a spare coat she kept with her. It would attract stares if anyone was up and about at the crack of dawn in this town, but she didn't care. Genesis had given her this coat. It seemed only fitting for her to wear it to the only place she would ever dream to say her own goodbyes.

If she gave the villagers heart attacks and sent them running away screaming that Sephiroth was here… so what? She fastened the buckles around her abdomen, leaving the top two open so she could reach into the inside pockets easily. Glancing around, she grabbed a few materia from her pack and equipped two of them to her sword and gun before slinking out of the room. Not once stirring Amanda.

She took the stairs to the front exit, the bottom of the coat whispering along the steps behind her as she descended. Running a hand through her hair one more time she smirked at how straight it was. Normally she tied her hair back because she couldn't get it to do this.

Rounding the corner, the inn keeper fell victim to her appearance and leapt to his feet looking at her with wide eyes before he stumbled back over his chair and almost fell to the ground. He gaped at her until she got closer, feigning a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "I didn't spook you did I?"

He relaxed at her voice. Though she may be able to pass for Sephiroth from a distance her voice was definitely female. "No, of course not miss. I just… thought you to be someone else."

Kaia shrugged as if to dismiss it. "Tell me, how long of a walk would you say it is to Banora from here?"

The man scratched his head thoughtfully; he was much friendlier this morning. His assumed near death experience probably having something to do with it. "Almost an hour. But you can possibly be thinking of going there!" A skeptic blue eyebrow rose and he glanced around before lowering his voice. "People that live outside Shallen on the way to Banora swear they hear screaming at night. Souls of Shinra's air raid victims they say."

"Or monsters that have decided to invade it. It's still abandoned is it not?"

"Well of course. Though we were not affected by the bombing, no one dares to enter it for fear of contracting something, or coming face to face with…. Something." He looked away.

Kaia could tell he was withholding information and she certainly didn't approve. "Sir," She addressed calmly. "What are you not telling me?"

The inn keeper sighed and glanced out the window, undoubtedly in the direction of Banora. "There are rumors, from the few that decided to search it months ago, that there is something living in the old mayor's estate. They didn't say much. Just that they caught a flash of red and black in the wreckage before they were attacked by a monster. They didn't attempt to fight it and ran, bringing back the story along with the report of there being no other visible life. No one has dared to go back since."

Kaia mused over it for a moment before pushing away her irrational thoughts. "Then as a service to Shallen from myself on behalf of Shinra, allow me to rid the town of its monsters and dangers so that it may be rebuilt."

"You would do that?" He stared at her.

Kaia nodded once. "It goes without saying that my former commander was the one who was…the target in that bombing. It is the least Shinra can do in order to atone for it. I would rather see my friend's home rebuilt after he was wrongly murdered than to see it rot into dust." She nodded to him and made to leave.

"Wait!" She paused at the door. "What's your name? So that I may alert the other villagers to what you intend to do."

She turned back and straightened up slightly. "My name is Kaia Strife, SOLDIER First Class and a Commander in Shinra's army."

The inn keeper continued to stare at her before bowing his head to her. "Then as long as Banora is in the hands of a first class I will have faith that you will be the one who can bring it back from death." He raised an odd contraption and Kaia had no earthly idea what it was and crouched, hand on her sword defensively until the camera flashed.

She blinked, her sensitive eyes screaming at her for a few moments before they cleared and she stared at the man. "And that was for?"

"The new paper. It would be nice to have a face to go with a name if Shinra is actually doing something for a good cause for once."

Kaia smiled and nodded before leaving.

The walk to Banora wasn't as easy as she had thought it would be. It was uphill the entire way and although she tried to look on the bright side that it would be an easy walk back, after about half an hour she wasn't convinced of any silver lining anymore. She didn't know what had made her decided to take on the act of cleaning out Banora. Maybe it was her trying to give something back to these people. Many of those in Shallen must have been from Banora right? Their home destroyed for no apparent reason, by Shinra. Maybe Angeal and Genesis would be grateful for it from wherever they were. At the thought she smiled.

"My gift, to the two of you. I'll come back after this business with Sephiroth and see to it that it's been repaired." She reached up and unzipped the collar of her uniform enough that she could run her fingers along the small charm that hung from a silver chain around her neck.

The charm had been a gift from Genesis when she had made it to first class. It was the match to the earring he always wore and he had joked that now she'd always match him. Angeal had given her the chain next and told her he figured she would be more likely to want it as a necklace to keep under her uniform. Sephiroth had given her the sword she now carried at her back and a very interesting…. a blush rose on her face as she thought about their first date.

That thought ended abruptly however when she finally made it to the top of the hill and the first sight of Banora hit her. She almost wanted to cry immediately. She had come here once with Genesis, though for a very brief time, and it had been a beautiful town. Fresh green grass had grown everywhere, covering the hills and stretching along the roads. Trees had been colorful and blooming with different flowers of their fruits. Now… it appeared as exactly what it was. Ground Zero.

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Only own Kaia Strife and Amanda Hollander. All other characters belong to Square Enix. **

Ash stuck in Kaia's throat as she inhaled and she coughed, taking smaller breaths so as not to breathe more of it in. The once beautiful trees were either covered in a thick layer of grey ash or blackened and falling down from fire. The ground itself, was barren. Her footsteps made no noise on the soft ash that coated it like snow as she pushed further into the town.

There was nothing here. No living thing. Not even the sounds of birds reached her ears. She checked every bit of wreckage she found, cleared all the structures that were still standing enough to provide some shelter. Nothing. No monsters. Not anything. She stopped in the middle of what must have been the town square at some point, and looked upwards gazing towards the sky. The dark grey cloud cover above her was like a reflection of the town. Silent, and sorrowful. No beauty remained in the town, as no clear blue sky was visible through the clouds. She turned her attention to where she knew the mayor's estate was and started up another hill towards it.

What had been the driveway to the estate before was still captivating, but in a threatening ominous manner this time. The trees that had once arched over it, bearing the Banora whites Kaia had loved so much, were void of anything except the ash that covered them. And most of them had fallen and littered the once clear path with scorched wood. As she got closer to the estate however, two trees came into sight. Both were miraculously still standing, and bowed over the drive, their branches tangled in one another though both very dead and decayed.

Kaia couldn't take it anymore. She stopped where she was and picked up two large blackened pieces of wood. Dropping them in front of her she pulled up her gun and remembering what Genesis had taught her, channeled the material through the gun barrel so that it was a fine flame that danced from the barrel. She went to work, moving the barrel in small patterns over the first piece of wood and then the other. After that she stopped, pulled out a spare cure and cast it as well. The pieces of wood shed their ash and burns like it were a second skin. Replacing her gun and lifting her sword she did the same thing as with the gun, but crystallized the wood using a rare synthesis of materia she had created herself.

Picking up both of the crystals with the wood within them she placed the first one at the tree to her right, and looked over it. Magnified by the crystal exterior the words she had seared into it were easy to distinguish.

_Angeal Hewley _

_Honorable Till the End_

_I miss you, friend. _

_-KS_

She turned from it, maintaining her expressionless mask until she set the second one down and read it over as well, it was longer, but she knew none of his family would ever see it. Angeal's might.

_Genesis Rhapsodos_

_The goodbye I never_

_Got to wish you. "I _

_Offer thee, this silent_

_Sacrifice." _

_-KS_

She collapsed at the foot of the tree and let it all go. After so long of having to save face and be constantly ready for anything when each of them left, Kaia relaxed. She let herself cry. She curled herself up at the base of the tree and let all the tears, that had built up for so long, streak down her face and blur her vision completely. They were gone. And until now she hadn't been able to really accept that into her head. Hadn't been able to _feel_ how she had wanted to. How she was supposed to. But now she did, and the pain of grief that shook her small frame she welcomed like an old friend. Because even through all the memories she had of the three men that had made SOLDIER bearable, this pain was all that was left of their last days.

She leaned her head back and glared up at the sky, tears still falling from her mako eyes. "Zack said you called yourselves monsters. Why? You were never anything like that. No matter what changes the mako forced, you were still what mattered. Strong and brave. Witty, and…" She laughed harshly. "Mischievous. But you could have told me. Everything. I wouldn't have let you believe this monster nonsense. WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME! EITHER OF YOU!" She was screaming at the sky now, smirking at her own outburst she brought her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"Minerva," She spoke softly now, her eyes on the ground in front of her. "I don't understand how I'm supposed to do this by myself. I don't understand why they're gone, why I have to be the only one left that's sane. Why Sephiroth has….. lost it." Silent tears made their way slowly down her face. "I want to make this right. All of it right. I'm just… lost without any of them. And I need a sign. I need something to keep me strong. For Amanda, for Sephiroth. But what can I do?"

She looked back up at the sky and a light rain began to fall. Not a downpour but just little patters of cool water against her face. To Kaia it was almost comforting. Taking a shaky breath she stood up again, her coat rustling in the light breeze that swept across the area. She moved over to Angeal's marker and knelt down on one knee.

"Supposed I should say a few words, shouldn't I? Without yelling at you both." She smiled softly. "That would be the honorable thing to do. And that's what you always tried to teach me. I learned, so much from you Angeal. And wherever you are now, I hope that maybe you're able to pass on that wisdom to someone else as well. Maybe keep Genesis in line as well. If he's with you, and I pray to the goddess that she was forgiving enough to allow you both to be together even in death." She reached out and placed a hand against the crystal, leaning on it as a single tear escaped her lashes and rolled softly down her face to join the rain drops on the ground. "I miss you, so much. But I think I know what you would want me to do. I still hear you in my head sometimes when I have to make a decision. And can almost hear you scolding me if I didn't do something with as much honor as I could have. I learned much from you, Angeal. And I'll do what I can to live up to what you asked of me. And Zack…,"

Kaia glanced down, biting her lip. "I'll try to keep him safe. I'll do my best to mentor him myself and always be there when he needs someone. He's lost without you, and I've done what I can to help him. I just hope it's enough." She stood up and walked back to the middle of the path. A small streak of sunlight glinted off Genesis' marker and she couldn't help but laugh a little. "That you telling me you want attention too?" Kaia was starting to think she was losing it as she crossed back to where she had been.

"Oh, Genesis. What can I possibly say?" She sighed, kneeling down again. "You always made things interesting. Always made missions a competition. And paperwork. Which you always beat me and Sephiroth at." She smiled, eyes still watering a little. "You would be teasing me about crying if you were here right now. I just know it." She wiped her eye with the back of her hand. "I loved you and Angeal both. Still do, and always will. You kept my sense of humor alive and Angeal struggled to keep us humble _and _keep us from our sense of humor getting us in trouble. My partner in crime. My partner in everything." She placed two fingers to her lips before placing them against the crystal.

Standing up and returning to the middle of the path she glanced between her two creations. "I love you both. I always will. And I miss you, as I'm sure Sephiroth does as well. Don't worry, I'll bring him back from his rampage. And I'll be back to visit you both, maybe we both will. 'Even if the marrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.'" She bowed her head slightly, and laced her fingers together. "Minerva, keep them safe wherever they are now. That's all I ask of you." Straightening back up, Kaia pulled herself together and pressed on towards the building at the end of the driveway. It was time to get rid of this monster that was terrifying Shallen's people.

"Oh Genesis if your mother saw the state the house is in. I met her once and automatically know she would have a fit." Kaia said softly. The front door and doorframe for the once beautiful white mansion has been reduced to rubble and she'd stepped over it to move into the rest of the house. It was falling apart on the inside, but the structure seemed very strong as it still stood. "Maybe they can just rebuild on the inside. Doesn't look like the frame needs work. Maybe I'll ask them to dedicate it to Loveless for you." She snickered to herself before stopping abruptly and blinking a few times. "I really need to stop talking to you like you can actually hear me. If I keep doing this Amanda and Shinra both are going to think I'm going off the deep end too."

She shook her head and pressed on, ducking into a doorway that was near the broad staircase and moving throughout the rest of the ground floor of the house. There was more dust here than ash, which made her feel better about looking over it. It just looked to be far, far older than it really was. Not finding anything she moved to the staircase and eyed it carefully. She moved upwards slowly, testing each step before she applied her weight. All the steps were solid though, only creaking slightly at the top. She turned to go towards what she knew was the study Genesis' father had always used and ventured inside.

Nothing there either. Though she made a mental note to ask Shinra if she could bring the beautiful desk back and put it in her office, the goddess only knew hers looked ridiculous and out of place in the wood paneled office she had. Plus she hated metal desks. It made too much noise when she punched it. And it dented easily. Sighing she moved through the rest of that wing before crossing to the other. This was where Genesis' room and his 'domain' as he called it, was. Then again they were practically the same thing. Genesis had altered it before he joined Shinra so that the only door in the wing opened to his room and the rest of the doors had been removed so this was the only entrance

She paused and braced herself as she pushed the door open. While the rest of the house looked like it had been left alone and untouched, this looked like a whirlwind had come through it. Paintings were either knocked off the wall or crooked where they still hung. Furniture had been knocked over or reduced to splinters of wood and tossed out of the way. If there was a monster in this house, this was definitely where it was. Kaia drew her sword and moved silently through the room. She reached what Genesis had called his 'sitting room' around another corner and stared at the massive hole in the floor. She must have missed the room that was below it, otherwise she would have seen the hole in the ceiling. She inched forwards, eyes sweeping around her as her senses swiveled to focus on everything at once. She heard a creak and stopped short listening for it again. Nothing. She started to move forwards again but a massive dragon suddenly appeared in front of her, rising up from the hole.

Kaia stared at it. Why in the hell was there a Behemoth in the Rhapsodos estate? Not that it mattered. It just needed to go away. Unfortunately since she had been off balance when it appeared, and she forgot to correct her balance as she cast fire on it, its retaliation of swiping at her with its tail hit home and knocked her off her feet and backwards against the far wall. The SOLDIER leapt back to her feet, making sure she had her balance this time, and cursing herself for thinking _fire_ would work against a _dragon. _Mentally shaking her head at what Genesis would say about her abuse of materia she jumped forwards, sword at the ready. She'd been aiming at the base of the creatures neck, underneath the armored plating it had around its head.

Somehow though, whether because she had already pissed it off or it was grouchy from being disturbed, the dragon seemed determined to not let her get close to her and sent a blast of blue fire at her. Kaia dropped to the ground and rolled to avoid the spell but ended up being too close to its claws. She tried to dodge as it made to grab her, but she was slowed down by the strap of her gun getting caught on a board and though she managed to escape for the most part. One claw raked across the side of her leg. Landing perfectly in the small gap between the armor on the back of her leg and on the front.

Incredulous as to how in the hell its aim was that good, Kaia jumped back to her feet and leapt backward as it took another swing at her with its tail. It was her favored leg that was injured though and she didn't have time to cast cure as she tried to catch herself on that leg and ended up crumpling and falling back. Behemoth let loose a screech and moved towards her. She had dropped her sword and didn't dare move to get it, seeing as how it was closer to the advancing beast.

A bright golden glow from above however stopped the dragon short. He looked up and growled slightly, before fading away into the light. An orange materia was suspended in the air for a few moments before it began to fall. Seconds before it fell through the hole however, a red and black blur darted past Kaia and leapt up, grabbing the materia.

Kaia picked herself up off the ground and stared, open mouthed at the man in front of her. Still reeling from the last attack she blinked repeatedly to try to clear her head and stumbled slightly as she retrieved her sword from where it had been laying at her feet. He landed lightly in front of her, his red coat falling softly around his legs as the black wing folded delicately back. Kaia couldn't believe it. He looked…normal. She had heard countless rumors, both from the Turks and Zack, about how he'd been degenerating slowly and looked far from how he had before. But he didn't look sick anymore.

"Genesis," She moved forwards, trying to keep pressure off of her right leg.

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Only own Kaia Strife and Amanda Hollander. All other characters belong to Square Enix. **

He turned his gaze from where the Behemoth had been to look at her. His face was blank but his eyes burned with recognition. She dropped her sword again when she reached him and flung her arms around his neck, his arm that wasn't holding his sword folding tightly around her shoulders. Kaia buried her face in his neck, inhaling the crisp smell of the leather jacket along with his own scent she had memorized since they had become so close.

"I thought you were dead. You and Angeal both." She tightened her hold around him and felt him send away his rapier and wrap his other arm around her, brushing her hair gently.

"Shh. I'm still here. You didn't think I would actually leave you by yourself did you? We both know Sephiroth isn't the greatest company." He laughed softly and managed to pry her away from him slightly so he could look at her. She stared up at him, eyes glimmering but no evidence that she was going to actually cry. Again.

"You deserted. And then Angeal was killed. Sephiroth deserted almost a week ago. I was," She averted her eyes, and Genesis cupped her face with one hand, tracing circles with his thumb.

"You will never be alone Kaia."

"Did I teach you nothing? You will always have us, even if not physically with you, and your honor." Kaia turned her head and froze, her eyes widening as Angeal landed softly beside them, his white wing folding back behind him elegantly.

Genesis laughed softly at the thunderstruck expression on her face. "Come now don't look so aghast. We don't look that horrible."

"Do I get to give our old friend a hug or are you going to keep her all to yourself Genesis?" Angeal asked smiling.

Kaia made to step towards him but Genesis crushed her back against his chest. "Just give me a few more moments with her like this. She never lets me hold her this tightly." Kaia could hear the sincerity in his voice as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. Still breathing him in. Eventually he relaxed his iron hold on her and let her move away to Angeal. She smiled widely as she hugged him as well, tighter than she had Genesis but not holding onto him for nearly as long.

Stepping back she then narrowed her eyes at the honorable man in front of her. Genesis walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Kaia was over her initial shock and relief at seeing her two best friends alive, so she felt completely justified when she grabbed Genesis' wrist and twisted her body around to land a solid kick to his abdomen. He stumbled backwards and coughed, taken off guard as he bent over ever so slightly, his hand pressed against the spot she'd hit.

"Well I don't know what he deserved for that, but it was quite impressive." Angeal laughed, only moments before Kaia socked him straight in the face with enough force that it knocked him off his feet.

"See, wasn't just something I did." Genesis managed. "Kaia can I ask what's gotten into you?"

Kaia whirled back to face the former commander. "No. You don't. I think I'm the one that has the right to ask a few serious questions. First and foremost being, where the fuck have you two been! Do you realize the interrogation I've had to go through with Shinra because you two decided to drop off the face of the planet! And after Sephiroth left, I half expected Hojo to tie me down and torture information out of me!"

Both of them stared at her, and then Genesis shot an accusing look at Angeal. "What did I tell you? WHAT did I tell you?"

Angeal glowered back at him. "I didn't think it would be so bad."

"So bad? Angeal, look at her." Genesis looked back at Kaia and his expression softened so much Kaia's foul mood almost vanished completely from how guilty he looked.

"Why look at me? There's nothing wrong with me." Kaia growled.

"Then you haven't seen yourself lately." Genesis marched over to her and took her face in his hands. "You look exhausted. It's incredibly obvious that you haven't been sleeping well for months." He sent another look at Angeal and narrowed his eyes. "I TOLD you we should have taken her with us."

"She wouldn't have gone. She wouldn't have left without Sephiroth." Angeal countered, looking at Kaia and nodding to her averted eyes that confirmed his statement.

"Then maybe, we should have gathered more information to present her and Seph with before we left." Genesis growled.

"Says the one who decided it was time to get the hell out of there while we had the chance." Angeal shot back.

"Both of you, shut up!" Kaia snapped. They stared at her. "Here's how the entire mess should have gone down. You," She pointed a finger at Genesis. "You should have come to me as soon as you realized something was wrong." He started to say something but she cut him off. "And yes I know that your fight with Sephiroth and your injured shoulder triggered all of this. Yeah, you came to me after the fight. But guess what? You didn't tell me anything after that!" Genesis looked away and Angeal jumped as she rounded on him. "As for you, Mr. Honorable Commander Hewley, did you ever think that the honorable thing would be NOT TRYING TO KILL YOUR STUDENT! Do you have any idea what you've put Zack through!" It was Angeals turn to look away. "And that, isn't even compared to what you did to Sephiroth." Her voice softened slightly. "He went nuts Angeal. His honor and his pride escaped him and he just…. Lost it I guess. I visited him in Neibleheim once, after he locked himself in the Shinra mansion and Zack called me and told me he was worried about him, and did what I could to keep people from coming around snooping about why the General was in there for days."

She moved over to the wall and leaned heavily against it, sliding down it until she was sitting down.

Angeal stepped forwards and Genesis even looked like he might move towards her, though he thought better of it and stayed where he was. Angeal knelt down in front of her, pushing her chin up with his fingertips and making her look at him. He studied her face for a few moments and then sighed, looking over at Genesis who took the silent order and walked over to the pair, falling to one knee next to Kaia and wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his chest once more, staying perfectly balanced as he rested his chin on her head and stared at Angeal.

The three sat like that for a few moments before the crimson commander sighed. "We'll just have to find him and talk some sense into him then."

Kaia looked up at him. "You mean…,"

"Together. All of us." Angeal finished. "I told you Kaia, you're never alone. We will find him and calm him down, together."

Kaia smiled slightly and her eyelid fluttered slightly. "I'm so glad I found you both."

It was difficult to tell if the inn keeper was more upset by the fact that there were now three SOLDIERs staying in his inn, or if he was more uncomfortable with the fact that the girl that had declared she would rid Banora of monsters was unconscious and was being carried to the room Angeal had asked for.

Either way, it had taken Angeal forcing Genesis to not go homicidal on the man, flashing his Shinra ID that he still had, and paying a few extra gill or so to convince the man they weren't there to destroy anything. Or kill Kaia, who woke up in the middle of it and demanded to be put down. Genesis refused saying he was perfectly content to carry her and she had to deal with it. Kaia only stopped protesting when Angeal warned her Genesis would only cause a scene if they both didn't quiet down and she stayed where she was. After assuring the inn keeper that she was fine and Banora was safe now, all from her assigned spot in Genesis' arms, the bluenette sulked the entire ride to their room.

Genesis finally set her down gently on one of the two beds and smirked at her as she shot him a reproachful look. "Oh come on, you can at least enjoy me carrying you like you're actually a girl."

Angeal sank down onto the other bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Genesis why don't you go down to Kaia's old room and get her things."

"I can get them," Kaia argued, standing up and almost immediately falling forwards, catching herself on the arm Genesis held out to her. She glared at her leg, as if it would cower in fear and suddenly be able to support her weight again.

"Kaia," She looked up at Genesis as he gently pushed her back to sit on her bed. "I'll get them it's ok."

He brushed out of the room and Kaia ignored Angeal's question about how she was feeling as she kept her ears pricked. As it turned out she didn't need to focus very much since the shrill girlish scream from down the hall would have been audible to just about anyone.

Choosing to disregard the protest from her leg she stood up and rushed out of the room, Angeal on her heels. She rounded the corner and saw Genesis standing against the wall across from the room she had been using before, both of his hands raised in surrender and a stunned look on his face as Amanda brandished her gun at him. Kaia tapped into what mako was left in her veins for speed and whisked the gun out of the scientist's hand, and locked both arms around her as she broke down onto Kaia's shoulder.

"Amanda it's ok. It's alright."

"I'm sorry. But he looks just like him, I couldn't help it. I can't stand these imposters!" Amanda sobbed into Kaia's shoulder.

"Hey, look at me." Kaia managed to pull the girl off her. She sniffled and Kaia almost laughed at how adorable she looked. "It's not an imposter. He's alive. And look, so is Angeal." She turned the girl around by her shoulders, letting her lean against her chest for balance. "Genesis be nice, she thought you were an imposter. She worked on the project that was meant to help you."

Genesis looked at Kaia and then glared at the scientist. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess." Rebecca cringed at the look she was being given and Kaia squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

The girl composed herself and extended a hand. "Dr. Amanda Hollander." Genesis' eyes narrowed further, if that was even possible, but he took her hand and shook it gently.

"You must be his daughter then." Angeal commented, stepping forwards and shaking her hand as well.

"Unfortunately." Amanda pushed her glasses back up her nose. "I feel I should apologize for my father's actions."

"Well then I should apologize for the fact that I thoroughly enjoyed killing him." Genesis purred. He was trying to scare her and Kaia shook her head and rolled her eyes when Amanda glanced at her.

Kaia changed the subject and turned Amanda to look at her. "They've gotten a room just down the hall. Would you want to move in there or stay in this room by yourself? I've just gotten them back," She added quietly, though she figured the two others could still hear her. "I don't know that I can stay away from them for long."

"Is there room? I'd rather not stay by myself. I don't trust this town." Amanda asked timidly.

"We can make room." Kaia glanced at the other two.

"Genesis and I can take the floor and you two can have the beds," Angeal offered. Or I'll try to live with sharing a bed with him and you two can share."

Genesis snorted. "I call dibs on sharing a bed with Kaia."

Angeal shot him a dark look. "I swear dignity and honor mean nothing to you."

"Oh come on Angeal, even _you _have shared a bed with our beautiful first class." Genesis mocked and Angeal flushed before elbowing Genesis in the arm.

"Fine. I however will not terrify the young scientist and _I _will be dignified and sleep on the floor and allow her to have the bed." Angeal was still glaring at the red head.

Genesis smiled in victory.

"Alright, Genesis I'm putting you on duty to move my stuff to the other room. Amanda, you don't have to worry about anything. They're better protection than I am at the moment," She shot another look at her leg which she was trying to keep pressure off of. "I need to go down and talk to the inn keeper. Maybe calm him down after _someone's_ little outburst." She nudged Genesis as she limped past.

"Do you need help?" Angeal called after her and she flipped him off with her back still to him before disappearing slowly down the stairs.

"Stubborn as always." Genesis chuckled.

Kaia moved into the lobby and up to the desk, receiving a tight smile from the inn keeper. "My apologies about earlier." Kaia began. "I was injured in taking care of the monster in the mayor's mansion and passed out on the way back here. I used to work with them so..,"

"I know who they are Miss Strife." The inn keeper said. "Angeal Hewely and the son of Banora's late mayor, Genesis Rhapsodos. Both from Banora. And both deserters of Shinra."

Kaia paled more if possible. "No calls have been made to Shinra, have they?"

The man actually laughed. "No! Of course not! They're natives from Banora, unless they were behind the murders that occurred outside the city limits involving two nomads a few weeks ago, we accept them as our own. We declared Banora our sister town and will treat them as if they were part of our own community. You say that the location is safe now however?"

Kaia nodded. "And I have a request. There are two memorials I placed on the drive to the mayors estate that were for those two," She jerked her head in the direction of the stairs. "And yeah they're back now, or got kicked out of the life stream I'm really not sure which, but I'd like those memorials to be left where they are."

The man nodded in understanding. "I feel I must apologize for my lack of hospitality upon your arrival. I did not expect for a Shinra employee to be as… well different from the others I supposed. After the Banora incident our town developed a rather blind perception of Shinra."

Kaia nodded, smiling. "I understand completely. I would however like to return these." She placed the two keys from her and Amanda's room on the counter. "The four of us are preferring to stay in the same room so we can keep an eye one another. Security training leaves us with old habits." She smiled again.

"Of course." He took the keys and replaced them behind the desk. "Oh! Miss Strife!" He called as she had turned and started to walk away. She turned back and lifted her eyebrows. "This was delivered while you were out today."

Kaia moved back over to the desk and accepted the small package from him, staring at it curiously. She unwrapped the silver ribbon and opened the box, her eyes widening and she immediately snapped her eyes back up to the inn keeper, a new gleam in them. "Who brought this here?"

The man did a double take at her fierce expression and took a step back."Someone who was passing through. He said there was a man in a black cloak that stopped their vehicle and told them to bring that here to be given to the female SOLDIER who was staying here. Is something wrong?"

Kaia glared at the small box in her hands and smirked slightly. "This just made my journey possibly easier. Did the man who delivered it say where the man went?"

"North. He turned off and headed away from the road straight north. It's rare for anyone to veer off from the road around here so he mentioned it when he left the box."

Kaia nodded. "Thank you. For all your help." She turned and retreated back up the stairs to her room.

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Only own Kaia Strife and Amanda Hollander. All other characters belong to Square Enix. **

"How do you know it's from Sephiroth?" Amanda asked after Kaia had returned to the room and shown them the box.

"It's a white rose with black thorns on the stem. It's incredibly rare." Genesis said sullenly as he pressed a green materia into Kaia's leg. The bluenette shifted her weight to it and relaxed slightly

"Sephiroth would gift them to Kaia every year on her…, Wait does that mean that today is-,"

"Yes it is." Kaia replied bitterly.

"What?" Amanda looked around at the SOLDIERs who had fallen silent.

"Sephiroth would always give Kaia one of these Snow Roses on her birthday every year." Genesis answered, crossing to the bed Amanda wasn't sitting on and chanced a look at the stone faced girl across the room. She had been standing to the side of the window, arms crossed with her back ramrod straight just staring out into the night sky ever since returning to the room. Angeal was leaning against the wall on the other side of the window and though concern radiated from him he knew better than to try and comfort her.

"So that means he's close then?" Amanda broke the silence of the room.

"Not necessarily." Kaia said. Her voice was monotone and cold. This was similar to the mask she wore when on the battlefield and was commanding a battalion but there was something more stoic and cooler to her voice. Not demanding. Just dangerous. "It means I know where he is going. And that I can follow him. He moves incredibly fast when he's traveling."

"Isn't that old city directly north of here?" Genesis asked quietly.

"The Forgotten City. Yes it is. That's why he sent me the rose. That's where he's going and that rose is an invitation to meet him there. Because that was the last place he and I were really alone together." Though her voice was still devoid of emotion Angeal and Genesis both noticed the small sparkle in Kaia's eyes. Even Amanda was silent and was giving Kaia a confused albeit sympathetic look.

"If you two were at the Forgotten City together does that mean he…." Angeal stopped short. "If it wasn't significant forget I said anything."

Genesis looked between the two of them, completely confused. "The hell does that mean?"

Kaia turned and snatched her sword off the desk, ignoring her jacket. "I'm going to clear my head." She stalked out of the room, hair drifting behind her.

The three traded worried glances.

"Is she ok?" Amanda asked, looking back at the door before turning back to the other two.

"Hard to say. I've never seen Kaia close up that quickly."Genesis said warily. "Angeal, what in the world are you talking about with this significance of the Forgotten City nonsense."

Angeal's face darkened slightly. "The reason she's upset may have something to do with a plan Sephiroth asked my advice on right before you and I deserted." He didn't say anything else and Genesis threw a pillow at him. "Alright alright. Sephiroth wanted to ask me if I thought it was a good idea or bad idea to take Kaia to the Forgotten City and…" Genesis glared and Angeal took a deep breath before finishing. "Propose to her."

A pin drop could have been heard in the room. Genesis 's eyebrows were raised so high he looked like his eyes might actually fall out of his head and Amanda's jaw had dropped and looked to be in no hurry to close back up.

"I told him I thought it was a good plan. Sephiroth was in charge of Kaia's exam when she did her final test to become a third class SOLDIER. Kaia defeated the summon he had set after her and then as he was critiquing her she leapt forwards and killed two monsters that had come out of the woods and were stalking the General. Seph protested he knew they were there and was seeing if she noticed, but he told me in private later he had been too distracted by Kaia to notice them himself. She saved his life and he instantly wanted to take her on as his student but didn't like how it might look to the public. So he became a friend that she had that was a first class while she rose through the ranks and he took her out to dinner when she became a first. Was their first real date even though both agreed that maybe her exam counted as the first."

Genesis shook his head. "I'm not surprised really I'm just…. Shocked Sephiroth of all people actually wanted to get married."

"But she's not wearing a ring…" Amanda pointed out softly. "And I haven't seen one the entire time I've been with her. Even the necklace she wears doesn't have it on it."

Genesis was actually beaming. "She still wears the silver necklace? Charm looks like this?" He brushed his hair back and showed the earring.

Amanda laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Don't think she takes it off. Was still wearing it after she showered last night."

"Focus," Angeal reprimanded the two of them. "If she doesn't have the ring then something must have gone wrong. Either Sephiroth got cold feet and backed out, or…." His face turned grim.

"Or she said no." Genesis finished flatly.

"Genesis, go talk to her. You've always been closer to her than I have." Angeal said stiffly. "You'll have to track her down though."

Genesis stood up and shrugged. "She's on the roof."

Angeal smiled slightly. "Like I said, you're closer to her. Know her better."

"That I do." Genesis grabbed his coat off of one of the chairs and tucked it under his arm before walking out the door.

_ Kaia glanced around the clearing, eyes traveling over the large shell looking structure and the mirror like surface of the water before looking up at the half moon that was shining through the glowing tree branches around them. She turned back to Sephiroth and lifted an eyebrow, leaning against the motorcycle she had taken out for them to make this journey. _

_ "So, why are we here?" _

_ The silver haired man shrugged, turning back to look at her and smiling. "Just thought it would be nice to come back out to the place we really got to know each other for the first time. Since for once we both have days off at the same time." _

_ Kaia grinned. "You mean the place where I saved your ass and you couldn't take your eyes off of me after that." Sephiroth's smile slipped and he flushed a little bit earning a laugh from the blue haired girl. "I know what you mean Seph, no worries." _

_ Sephiroth narrowed his eyes playfully at her and moved towards her silently, the black shirt he was wearing since he chose to leave his coat at home rippling slightly as he moved. Kaia never got tired of watching him walk towards her, the way his muscles moved under his skin, the intensity of his green eyes as they stayed locked with hers, making it seem like only she mattered at that moment. He stopped when he was mere inches from her and took her face in both hands before kissing her deeply. _

_ He pulled back and looked down at her, marveling at how well her eyes had retained their crystal blue color through her mako treatments. The mako glow was definitely there, but she wasn't forever marked as SOLDIER like the others. His eyes flew to her hair and he frowned slightly as he ran his hand through it, toying with a few strands. _

_ "What's wrong?" Kaia asked, concern in those blue eyes and coiled in her voice. _

_ "You're blonde hair was always so pretty. Now it's just white. Starting to get a blue hue to it too." He replied. _

_ "Yeah I've noticed the blue coming in. Woke up the other morning and it had all these weird navy blue highlights in it. Went back to white after I showered though. Still wish someone could figure out why it's doing this. Hojo flat out told me he thinks I'm dying it just to cause a ruckus. _

_ Sephiroth snorted. "You're the only girl in SOLDIER. The only girl alive with mako injections. It had to make you stand out somehow." He smiled and kissed her again. "Enough about your hair. I did actually bring you here for a purpose." _

_ Kaia turned her head to the side as he took a step back from her, hands going in his pockets. "You know that I'm unconditionally in love with you, don't you?" He had gotten very serious very quickly and Kaia had her guard thrown up in seconds, her eyes hardening slightly. They hadn't fought recently, but was he ending this? "Oh don't do that." He scolded, dropping the serious air. "I'm not ready to get rid of you yet, you can relax." He flashed a charming reassuring smile and Kaia melted inside, the guard going back down. "Quite the opposite actually." _

_ Kaia stiffened, eyes glimmering softly even as her jaw tightened ever so slightly. _

_ Sephiroth for once actually looked uncomfortable and drew one hand out of his pocket to scratch at the back of his head. The thought idly passed through Kaia's mind that he might have picked that up from Zack but she dismissed it, still watching the man she loved with a wary eye. _

_ "This probably isn't the best time for this, what with what's happened with the others but…" He drew the other hand out of his pocket and Kaia would have backed away if her bike hadn't been behind her. She eyed the small black box, blue orbs flitting from the box to Sephiroth and back again, praying it was a necklace or any other kind of jewelry other than what she was afraid it was. Her prayers went unanswered though as Sephiroth took a step forward and sank to one knee in front of her. _

_ "I love you, more and more every day and any flaw that you have I have evidently been able to see past it because I see no flaws when I look at you. And somehow, some way from what you've said you've managed to love me as well. Even though I still don't know how that's possible. So I have to ask, Kaia Strife, if once all of this chaos in Shinra has died down and we have order once more in the world, would you do me the honor of taking me as your husband." He lifted the box, and with one hand opened it, holding it up to her, green eyes watching her face almost fearfully. _

_ Kaia was frozen to the spot. Somewhere in the middle of his speech she had lost her hold on keeping her face smooth and collected. All the color had drained from it and her wide eyes were flickering now from the cat like eyes that she loved so much the beautifully crafted silver ring with a dazzling sapphire in the middle flanked on each side by three diamonds. Cut into perfection. _

_ "Sephiroth," She said softly, her voice cracking. The little color left in her face drained and she looked back into the green eyes that were now looking very concerned. Those eyes were the last thing she saw before she gave into the shock and promptly passed out, Sephiroth managing to catch her before she hit the bike or the ground. _

_ The entire situation was hilarious to Sephiroth, who had called her and left a voicemail on her PHS that she'd gotten when she woke up the next morning in the hospital. He had sounded very energetic and playful but concerned at the same time. He'd told her that he was being sent on an emergency trip to Neibleheim for something or another, and that he didn't expect an answer until he got back, but that he wanted her to call him and let him know her condition. The ring, he said, was sitting in her apartment in the false bottom drawer of her bed side table. _

_ The next time she had seen him was when Zack asked her to come to Neibleheim and she had slipped away on her one day off. Sephiroth had been so engrossed in what he was doing and Kaia too busy placing traps and obstacles between the front door of the mansion and the study… that the two never talked about the ring. After she left, with a short goodbye one brief kiss and parting words of love that Sephiroth had countered with saying he'd see her when he came back… only he never did. He went insane and jumped in a mako reactor. _

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Only own Kaia Strife and Amanda Hollander. All other characters belong to Square Enix. **

Genesis slipped onto the roof silently, his footsteps barely audible as he walked slowly towards Kaia. She was standing at the wall that ran around the perimeter, the barrier between those on the roof and the ground below. She leaned on that wall, turning something over in her hands as she stared up at the full moon. Her bare arms pale in the moonlight. The red head moved up to her from the side so he knew she'd see him, and draped his own coat over her shoulders.

She shifted, pulling the coat tighter around her before turning to face him, though she kept her eyes on the object in her hand. Genesis followed her gaze and his eyes widened at the tiny silver ring. He whistled softly. "That must have cost a couple of months of paychecks." He said softly. "So he did propose. And I'm guessing you said yes since you're holding it?" He inquired. There was no animosity within his tone. Genesis loved Kaia, sure, but never was in IN love with her. She considered him her best friend and he would do anything to protect her. She was like having a female Angeal to him. Minus any monologues about honor. But his face fell when Kaia shook her head.

"I fainted when he asked me. And he was sent to Neibleheim the next day. He said he didn't need an answer till he got back. Thought it was funny, my blacking out. Said that no matter my response it would definitely be his funniest memory of me, but I only saw him again when Zack called me to Neibleheim to try and talk him out of the mansion. I only had one day between missions so I went out there and tried to help him. It didn't work. And we never talked about it. I had to leave the next day and…" She looked up at Genesis then. "I haven't seen him since."

The agony in her eyes was strong enough that Genesis acted impulsively. He stepped forwards and wrapped his arms as tightly as possibly around the girl in front of him. Tucking her head against his neck, and he felt her wrap her arms around his back and she held onto him tightly . "I never gave him a response Genesis. And now that he's gone nuts, I don't know what to do with the ring." She wasn't crying, this wasn't something Kaia would be actually crying over. Just something she would hold against herself for years.

Genesis shushed her and kissed the top of her head, feeling miraculously like an older brother suddenly though he'd never had siblings. "I have no idea what to tell you in this situation. Angeal's better at this kind of thing. Since the honorable thing to do here is your best bet." He ran a hand through her hair and stepped back brushing a few stray silver strands from her face. "My advice however, would be to figure out what your answer would have been if he HAD come back."

"Yes. It was always going to be yes." Kaia choked out looking up at him. "Genesis if you could have seen how he did it… can you blame me for passing out? It was Sephiroth, proposing. He was so… formal so emotional. It was like a completely new side of him. It was like him bearing his soul to me."

Genesis kept her eyes on his. "If it was going to be yes all along, then you put that ring on your finger and you make sure he sees it tomorrow when you go to the Forgotten City. And you drag him back from wherever psycho state his mind is in. If you can't convince him by talking to him, just beat his ass so badly he can't walk and drag him back to Banora. I'm going to be giving the mansion to you when it's rebuilt."

Kaia stared at him, "What do you mean giving it to me? What about you?"

Genesis smiled sadly. "Kaia, you must realize that we're not here for very long. The goddess granted us three full days back here to help you. She heard you when you prayed to her Kaia, and she granted you us for the rest of this journey. It's almost over though. The day after tomorrow is our last full day here."

Kaia could only gape at him but she understood. "Ok."

"Angeal and I will take Amanda back to Shinra. We'll make sure she gets back to Midgar safely if you can send a message to Tseung and tell him you're sending her back but you have lose ends to tie up then we'll drop her off with him and go back to Banora and meet you there. You only have to get to the forgotten city and meet Sephiroth. See what you can make as far as headway goes with Seph."

She nodded. "That works. I'll meet you back at your mansion in Banora then. If you can, any of the villagers from Shallen that come to work on it, help them, don't terrify them ok? You can haunt the memorials I made for you and Angeal but for the love of the goddess behave yourselves."

Genesis smiled and wrapped his arms around her again. "That works."

The next morning was interesting. Kaia woke up and found herself laying on Genesis's chest while he leaned against the headboard again, completely unconscious. Angeal was stretched out along the wall opposite the bed that Amanda was in. Only the scientist's hair was visible as she had burrowed into her blankets. It appeared all three SOLDIERs were still in their uniforms and Kaia mentally cursed herself for not taking off her boots at least. She sat up, but the arm Genesis had around her waist tightened and kept her there. She glanced up at him and saw him smirk though his eyes were still closed.

"Possessive, ass." Kaia joked, managing to pull herself out of Genesis' grip. He was her best friend, but she worried sometimes that he had some serious over protective brother issues. She got up and went to shower.

Once they had all gotten ready to go and the plan had been explain to Amanda, who wasn't happy about it, but agreed to go back to Shinra simply because she missed her own apartment, they went downstairs and prepared to go their separate ways. The inn keeper stopped Kaia though.

"Miss Strife, I wanted to show you this." He handed her a news paper and she took it, the other three crowding around her to look at the front page. There was the picture of Kaia in full defensive stance with an article about her intent to rid Banora of monsters so that Shallen's people could rebuild it. There was a brief section of the article that suggested a new name given to the town, though no one had thought of one yet.

"Kaiast." Genesis said suddenly looking at Angeal and then the inn keeper. Kaia stared at him, completely lost. "The replacement name for Banora."

The inn keeper and Angeal looked at Kaia, back at Genesis and both nodded silently.

"She's done what she can for a city in ruins, it makes sense that upon its being rebuilt her name is used in it." Genesis said to them both, ignoring the suddenly blank look that Kaia was giving him.

"Where the hell did the 'st' come from?" She asked.

Angeal put his hand over his face and started laughing quietly. Even Amanda was giggling a little bit. Kaia turned her narrowed eyes on Geneses who smirked. "You refuse to tell anyone your last name usually, so why not just use the first two letters for a town name."

Kaia stared at him, dumbstruck at her blonde moment of being so lost. "Gen, have I ever told you that you're a genius. An asshole, but still a genius." She laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh hush. Also, since you seem to be the one in the know about this, I would like this to be presented to the committee in charge of Kaiast. It's a document from myself that declares that since I am the only living Rhapsodos and the estate was passed to me after the deaths of my parents, that I am giving it to Kaia. Once it is finished, it is hers."

"Of course Mr. Rhapsodos. Do you intend to be going somewhere?"

Genesis smiled slightly. "I must return to where I was before this in a few days."

They left the inn and said their goodbyes. Kaia vowing to see them at the estate as soon as possible. Both ex SOLDIERs had saluted her and Amanda had hugged her and wished her luck before giving her the remaining mako cocktails. After that Angeal picked up the young scientist and both spread their wings and headed back to Midgar with the girl in tow. Kaia shook her head as she watched them go and then sighed as she looked down at the ring on her hand.

Without a doubt it terrified her, what she was about to do. But it was just Sephiroth. Nothing to worry about. Ducking into an ally she closed her eyes and cleared her mind, just as Genesis had taught her the night before. She envisioned the forgotten city, the way the trees would be glowing and it would be dark even though it was daylight out. How the smells of the grass and water would blend into a scent never able to be captured by… wait the smell was too real. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She'd actually done it.

She looked around and her eyes landed on the building in front of her. A shadow moved within it and then stepped out, she couldn't help the flutter in her stomach as Sephiroth stepped out into the light given off by the trees. He leapt upwards and landed a few yards away from her, his sword in his hand. Kaia reacted completely on instinct, drawing her own sword and getting ready if he decided to attack her.

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Only own Kaia Strife and Amanda Hollander. All other characters belong to Square Enix. **

The silver haired man stared at her in completely confusion however, looking at his sword and sending it away in a mass of green flames as he flicked his wrist. Kaia relaxed slightly, enough that when Sephiroth raised an eyebrow she smiled sheepishly and replaced the sword in its sheath.

"Sorry, you had the sword and you weren't exactly stable the last time I-," She was cut off as Sephiroth stepped forwards and kissed her. He pulled back, his eyes boring into hers. Something was different about him. He looked like he'd aged three years at least since she last saw him. "Are you ok?" She asked him, resting her hand on his face.

He looked down and shook his head slightly. "I haven't been ok for a while now. But you're here so I-," He stopped mid sentence, seeing her hand. "You're wearing it."

"Yeah. I never saw you again, and you disappeared so I wasn't sure what to do with it. Genesis told me if I had been planning on saying yes to just wear it. And make sure you saw it today." Kaia wondered idly how he would take this.

He did pretty much what she expected. His eyes hardened and his brow furrowed with concern. "And you're asking if I'm ok. Kaia, Genesis is gone. We both know that."

Kaia laughed. "Relax Seph. I'm not going nuts I promise. I prayed to the goddess to show me how to make everything right, so she kicked both Genesis and Angeal out of the lifestream with orders to help me how they could until I fulfilled my mission to find you. And keep you from being stupid. And reckless. And destructive."

Sephiroth lifted both eyebrows and Kaia had to muse over the innocent expression he was giving her. "Stupid and reckless? I'm doing what mother wishes…. What is meant to be. And I will find the promised land and bring an end to all this."

"All this, what is all this?" Kaia asked carefully.

"Don't you see Kaia? You're intelligent so you must," He stepped away from her and spread his arms, gesturing to everything. "This world. This planet. It's headed for destruction, and I will command that destruction myself. It's what Mother wants."

Kaia stared at him. "You have lost it. Explains why you jumped in a fucking mako reactor. I mean seriously Sephiroth! You've gone off the deep end."

He gazed at her, looking surprised. "She said you'd understand. Mother was sure that you would join-,"

"Who is mother!" Kaia snapped.

"Jenova. She's my real mother. I am made from her cells, and she speaks to me even now."

"Jenova was a damn calamity that fell from the sky!" Kaia was done listening to this. "It was found by Shinra in a 2,000 year old rock face! I came across it once when there was a report in the labs. Stole it off the desk and read it in my room after my mako bath. She's not your mother Sephiroth. She isn't anyone's mother. She's a monster."

Sephiroth was expressionless as he gazed at her. "You have her cells too you know Kaia. You may not be Centra, like me. But you are definitely part of her. And if you focus and clear your mind you can hear her. I promise you."

"Sephiroth, there's no one speaking in my mind. I don't hear anything but you ranting nonsense." Kaia glowered at him, and gave him the same look she had given Amanda in the café. "Now get a grip. We're going to Banora to see off Genesis and Angeal as they return to the lifestream and then we are going back to Shinra and getting you a_ serious_ psych eval."

Sephiroth's eyes hardened and the masamune appeared in his hand again. "Shinra, can rot in the bowels of hell for all I care. They lied to me, my entire life. I will not stand to defend them any longer. Neither will I return to them unless I am there to kill everyone in that building and burn it to the ground."

Kaia took several steps back, shocked at the ferocity in his eyes and the malice in his voice. "Sephiroth, please. You can't do this. You shouldn't do this. You really think destroying the planet is the best thing? It will destroy you too!"

"Then maybe after my reign of destruction and I am gone as well, mother and I can finally be together. I never met her Kaia. At least you knew your parents. This is all she's asked of me since I found her again. I can't refuse her that."

"Let's get one thing straight here. _You_ do not get to lecture me about being lucky enough to know my parents. My father was a true monster. Much like you're beloved mother. He targeted me, he targeted Cloud, and if he couldn't find us or she got in his way _protecting _us then he rounded on my mother. That's what our mothers are meant to do. Protect us. Not send us on a suicidal quest to destroy all life on a planet we're living on as well."

Sephiroth was glaring at her evenly now. "You, have no idea what you are talking about."

"You're being a coward Sephiroth. Stand up to your own mother to protect yourself for crying out loud." Kaia tried to reason.

"Says the girl who doesn't even have the guts to tell her own twin brother that she's still alive. And you call me a coward. You were the coward when you left him alone at the mercy of your father. And now you can't face it to tell him he's not all alone in the world. That he still has a sister she was just too scared to do anything about telling him. Even if he's the best friend of someone you are close with as well."

Kaia was furious by this point. "You know exactly what buttons to push don't you, Seph?" He continued to glare at her. "You want to destroy a planet. The one we live on. Ever think that THAT will destroy me as well."

"We will go to mother together and-,"

"No, Sephiroth." Kaia said flatly. "No we will not." She pulled the ring off her hand and threw it, without hesitation, as far into the lake as she could. It caused a ripple effect that spread rapidly. Kaia had never seen the water disturbed, but she'd also never thought that she would draw her sword on her lover and be building up her stamina to completely let him have it. Guess there's a first time for everything. "You are going to get a fucking grip on reality, and if you hate me for it in the end, that's just too damn bad for me I supposed."

She drew her sword and concentrated, building the strength within her that caused her eyes to begin to glow. But suddenly it didn't just feel like her usual sword. And as it began to glow with a golden light she faltered for a moment but felt a new strength rising within her. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss. Her gift everlasting." Kaia recited, the golden glow growing stronger. "Now let's see if the gift of the goddess can bring about the end of your insanity. Because my friend, that is what I seek!"

She leapt upwards, swinging her sword and sending the golden light straight at Sephiroth. Too shocked too move, he practically allowed it to hit him and Kaia distinctly thought she saw a green light being pushed out of his body as the glow passed through him. Kaia landed heavily, her knees buckling slightly. She jammed her blade into the earth and leaned on it, breathing heavily. The attack had weakened her far more than she planned to. But Sephiroth wasn't in the greatest shape either.

He was doubled over, clutching his head and muttering nonsense. Yanking her blade out of the dirt Kaia walked forwards, still panting. "I love you Sephiroth. I always will, but this, this quest of yours ends today."

Sephiroth looked up at her, green eyes glowing softly. "Kaia…. I'm so. I'm so sorry." A black wing with mixed white feathers shot out from his back. Kaia couldn't fight her own exhaustion any longer and fell to her knees, merely feet from him. He managed to stand up and moved toward her slowly, he knelt down in front of her, cupping her face with one hand. "You will see, what horrors Shinra does. What they do to the planet itself and to life upon it. You will see it soon, and then, you will understand. I no longer care to see the destruction of this world. Which means I won't allow Shinra to destroy it either. But Kaia, I must find the promised land. And when I do, I will come for you. Banora. Genesis' home. There is where I will find you when this is over." He kissed her once, drew back, and after spreading his wing leapt into the sky and disappeared.

**Sorry this one's a little shorter. The other part I was GOING to upload with it isn't done yet I realized so I'm working on that before I upload anymore. Shouldn't take too long though. ** **R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Only own Kaia Strife and Amanda Hollander. All other characters belong to Square Enix. **

_"I don't know where he is!" Kaia snapped, glaring at the people in front of her. _

_ "Well then you must know where Commander Genesis Rhapsodos is. After all you were both so close." Hojo sneered. _

_ "I don't know where either of them are. I've been in Kalm for the past two months. How in the hell would I know where they went. And why are you interrogating me instead of being out there looking for them!" _

_ "We have Zachary Fair looking for them presently." Tseung replied keeping his face blank._

_ "Zack Fair doesn't know them like I do. I can find them, if you'll just send me." Kaia argued. She was tired, she was unnerved, and above all she was scared. Two of her best friends had disappeared. How much longer could she keep up this strong face in front of the executives? _

_ "I have a few programs running facial recognition scans throughout the continent, but I can make no promises." A man with long dark hair put in. _

_ Kaia didn't recognize him but she knew there was some division that he headed somewhere in the bowels of the building. "I don't care about facial recognition, I care about going out and actively doing something about finding them. For all you people know they could be captured, or hurt. Even dead from some top secret mission you like to send us on without telling anyone." _

_ "Kaia," She looked to Lazard, who had reached over and placed a hand on her arm. "The company is investigating you and Sephiroth. To discover if there is any risk of you two deserting as well. We aren't accusing you of anything. But until we come up blank, as I'm sure we will, you need to remain calm and you have to stay here. I'll make sure you are kept in the loop." _

_ "This is absurd. And you all know it!" _

_ "The specimen seems incredibly quick to anger. Similar to the Project G specimen." The scientist in the corner muttered into a voice recorder. _

_ Kaia sent an icy glare at him and he glanced back up at her and silenced when he met her gleaming eyes. "Careful, Professor, I may not forsake the company, but the science department doesn't completely classify as part of it in my book." She growled quietly. _

_ "Kaia!" Lazard hissed at her. _

_ "I think that's all we need to know for right now, Commander Strife." Rufus cut in. Kaia gave him a rather shocked look. She hadn't been completely aware that he was even present for the meeting. Much less that he would stand up for her. _

_ "Sir?" She asked. _

_ "You can go. I will ensure that the Turks will keep you in the loop." Everyone was staring at him at this point, even Lazard and the President were exchanging confused glances. But Rufus nodded to Kaia again and she stood up and nodded stiffly back before brushing out of the room. _

_'You did well, Kaia. I'm sorry my workings through you exhausted you so. But you're safe now.' _

"The arrow left the bow of the goddess. Through my sword." Kaia muttered, sitting up.

"Glad to see she partially remembers." Genesis commented and Kaia looked up to see him standing across the room.

"You drove it into our heads, how could she not." Angeal reminded him before crossing over to Kaia and handing her a glass of water. "How do you feel?"

"Like I ran across the entire northern continent. Where am I?" She asked, reaching up and pressing her hand to her head as she accepted the water and downed it.

"Back in Shallen. We didn't want to take you to the estate because, well, it looks like shit." Genesis informed her, standing up and crossing over to her to sit on the bed beside her.

"How did I get here?"

"The goddess told us." Angeal said quietly

"She told us to go to the Forgotten City. To find you. When we got there you were unconscious. I suppose talking to Sephiroth didn't go so well?" Genesis said gently.

"You could say that. I ended up attacking him. Minerva, she channeled power through me to knock him out of whatever mind control or whatever he was under. Guess she gave me a literal wakeup call to hit him with and I got to use it. He's going to find 'the promised land' whatever that is. And he's supposed to come to Banora to find me after he does."

She looked up at Angeal and Genesis who looked thoroughly confused.

"Yeah. That's what I said. Then he kissed me, flew away and then I blacked out. Guess that's when you found me."

"So he has a wing now." Angeal mused. "Figured. Wonder if you will get one too."

Kaia grimaced. "No color you guys have would go well with my hair color." She smiled at Genesis who smiled back. But then the smile fell and he and Angeal looked out the window at the sun that was setting.

"It's almost time for us to have to leave,"

Kaia was alert and awake immediately. "What?! How long have I been out?"

"Since we found you. Yesterday afternoon."

"No," Kaia whispered. "I feel like I didn't spend any time at all with you. It's too soon. It has to be. Sephiroth isn't completely sane yet. My mission isn't complete."

"Yes it is. You stopped him from destroying us all. That's what the goddess wanted from you. From all of us." Genesis said softly.

Kaia stared at them. First her lover had been taken from her, now when she'd just gotten her best friends back, they were leaving her too.

"We should say our goodbyes, we don't have much time." Angeal spoke up.

Kaia bit back her anger and resolved to enjoy this moment. They both moved towards her, wrapping their arms around her simultaneously. Kaia inhaled the smells they both radiated, memorizing them. Knowing she would never smell them anywhere again but in her memories. They released her finally and Genesis hugged her on his own.

"We'll always be watching over you Kaia. And will do what we can to protect you." Angeal said softly, stepping up and embracing her by himself as well.

The soft glow of the sun turned into a blinding golden glow that came in through the window.

"That's our cue." Angeal turned and waved slightly, Genesis taking a few steps after him before he paused.

"There's one more thing. I need to do this, just one more time." The red head turned and strode quickly back over to Kaia, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and pressing his lips to hers. Kaia did what came naturally and kissed him back, her hands running through his hair. This was pure emotion that she was feeling. Sadness, love, and a protective feel that radiated through Genesis' touch and over her skin.

"Genesis!" Angeal's voice called, but it sounded far away now. Genesis pulled back and looked at Kaia. His eyes glimmering mischievously. "Just had to see what all Seph's fuss was really about." He kissed her one more time briefly before the light pushed outwards and both of them vanished.

Kaia stood in the empty room, staring out the window where the last of the sun had sunk below the horizon. She had no time to really process what had happened however. Her PHS started ringing shrilly and she had to dig it out of her pocket.

"This is-," She coughed to clear her throat. "This is Kaia."

"Commander," It was Tseung. "There's something you need to be made aware of."

**And this is where it all goes to hell... R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Only own Kaia Strife and Amanda Hollander. All other characters belong to Square Enix. **

"No. Not all of them in one day. I will not allow it." Kaia said to herself as she zoomed across the road, laying low over the bike.

Tseung had called to tell her that Zack and Cloud had run and were being pursued by the army and the Turks. The Turks' intention was to take them alive. The army's was not however. A bike had been left in Shallen, her last known location, for her and as soon as Tseung had hung up the phone she was off. She had to intercept the two of them. She had no idea where they had been so the teleporting again wasn't an option, but that they were en route to Midgar. She would be able to catch up to them. She had to.

She had driven through the night, and now the hot desert sun was beating down on her relentlessly as she pressed on. There were clouds in the distance that Kaia's acute senses picked up the smell of rain from. She had to get to them before it began to fall. Had to.

Sounds of gunfire met her ears. It was faint but close. It took almost ten minutes for her to reach the area, and as she parked the bike the rain started to fall, softly at first, like an old friend greeting her, but gradually it got worse. She had arrived on a scene that could rival everything she' d seen in Wutai. Infantry men were scattered around the base of the hill and she noted that all of them had injuries from a very large sword. Her eyes moved towards the top of the hill as a scream pierced the air. It wasn't Zack, but if her memories were right, it was her brother. It was Cloud. She started forwards but a headache hit her very suddenly and she stumbled to the side, falling behind a rock and curling up as a burning sensation snaked its way through her body.

_"I am responsible for you." _The female voice whispered.

"No, no you're not." Kaia growled. She knew who this was, and she hated her for taking Sephiroth away from her. "You are the entity that has ruined my life. It's your fault all of this has happened."

_ "Child, you know nothing about me. Do not accuse me of doing these things that you brought upon yourself."_

"And how did I do this?" Kaia snarled. She hated Jenova with every fiber of her being, and the fact that the calamity was inside her head infuriated her.

_You did not. _Kaia breathed a sigh of relief as some of the pain subsided and Minerva was back in her mind. _You tried to save them. You did what you could. Rest, I will do what I can to forbid this entity from ever touching you again. _

"No." Kaia struggled. "I have to get to Zack. I have to." She felt Minerva nod, and suddenly it was like she was pounds lighter. She stood up, feeling as if her armor was completely gone, but she was stronger. That was all. She was protected.

Turning she darted back up the hill and skidded to a stop as she saw him. Stepping forwards slowly, she felt the prick behind her eyes as she fell to her knees next to Zack. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly.

"Heya, Kai. You just missed my big ceremony of passing my sword onto Cloud."

Kaia couldn't hold back anything anymore and tears fell down her face in waterfalls, some of them falling over the hole in Zack's chest. It looked awful, and she immediately pulled out her sword and held it in front of her, suspended over him. A green glow started and a hand weakly reached up and set on the hilt. She looked back down at Zack.

"No, I can help you. I can save you."

He smiled softly and shook his head. Kaia let her sword fall to her side as Zack looked skywards again. The rain was still falling slightly, but there was sun shining through at a tip of the clouds, and the rays were touching them both. "I see him, Kaia. It's Angeal. He's here to take me home."

Kaia's shoulders slumped as she fell forward to bury her face in Zack's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I should have gotten here sooner. I never should have left to go chase Sephiroth, if I hadn't, I would have been able to protect you. I'm so sorry Zack." He placed a hand on the back of her head, embracing her as well as he could.

"Cloud is my living legacy. I've done everything I can for him Kaia. He was like a little brother to me. He looked to me as if I replaced you. Do me one thing, Kaia, find your brother. Talk to him. Tell him who you are. " Zack told her quietly. "I love you both. You'll always be my older more mischievous sister, and he reminded me of the younger brother I never had. Even if you are the same age. I'm glad I found a way to be a part of the Strife family."

Kaia sat up and smiled through her tears. "We were glad to have you." She watched as he chuckled slightly. "What?"

"Angeal is here…. He says to get a move on, and something else…." Zack's brow furrowed. "Genesis isn't in the lifestream. Something happened when you last saw them. Kaia I saw Genesis, he was alive, in Banora, not even a week ago." Kaia was staring at him, but his unfocused look was back and the half smile returned. "Angeal says hello though Kaia. He says to be strong and keep your honor, no matter what."

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead once. "I will. That's my promise to you both." She stood up and took a step back, looking out over the horizon. A motorcycle was making its way towards Midgar. A bike that wasn't very far away, and looked oddly like the one that she had parked….

"Damn it!" Kaia leapt forwards, off the edge of the hill and suddenly realize that there was about a seventy-five foot drop on the other side. She could survive it, but it was going to injure her. She closed her eyes and braced for the landing. But instead a strange tingling went through her left shoulder and suddenly she was suspended in air. She opened her eyes and stared at the midnight blue wing that was holding her up. She had new knowledge in her mind too, automatically knowing how to use it. She tilted it ever so slightly and took off after the motorcycle, gaining on it quickly. She got ahead of it and landed, ever so slightly off balance.

The bike slammed to a stop and the driver stared her down. It took about three seconds for Kaia to get over the initial shock of actually SEEING her brother again to realize the look he was giving her was not…. Friendly.

"I still look like…. Oh shit." She muttered, as Cloud leapt off the bike and started towards her. The buster sword weighed a ton and he couldn't lift it very high, but he looked determined enough to try.

"Wasn't stabbing you once enough?" Cloud yelled across the some fifty foot gap between them. He was closing that slowly though, and Kaia convinced herself to back up.

"Cloud, put the sword down."

"Why did you try to kill Zack? Why did you hurt Tifa? Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled and lunged.

Kaia darted out of the way easily enough, at some point the wing had disappeared, and she began to fight with the buckles on the black coat that she was still wearing. The one that was making her look more like Sephiroth than herself. She dodged another swing, noting he needed training, before she got the buckles loose and threw the jacket off. Cloud's eyes followed the jacket .

"Hey! Never take your eyes off your target. Did I teach you nothing as a kid?" She snapped, drawing his attention back to her just as she landed a kick to his chest, causing him to drop the sword.

He stared at her from his seat on the ground. "Commander…. . Did they send you after us too?"

Kaia kept her shoulders straight, looking at him evenly with her SOLDIER mask up. Until Zack's words ran through her mind and she relaxed, reaching back and tying her hair back. "Do I really look that much like him, Cloud?" She asked.

"Yeah. You do." Cloud replied. He was wary of her, but not afraid.

"You would recognize him, almost as you would recognize your own reflection?" She turned her head to the side, and narrowed her eyes, the mako color smoldering slightly.

"Yes. He's become a part of what I hate. I can recognize him anywhere. But your eyes… they're different. More blue. More like mine look now thanks to the mako. Your hair doesn't look as blue out here though. Not like it always did in the company building." He replied. He was analyzing her, and had it been anyone else, she would have put a stop to it.

"My hair wasn't always this color, you know." She said slowly, moving closer to him, but in a circle around him at the same time.

"Really?"

"Nope. I became the Sapphire Commander as you infantrymen like to call me after my mako injections. When I was still a Turk, it was blonde, about the same color as yours. She stepped right up in front of him. "Go on, try to imagine it."

He looked back at her and his eyebrows furrowed. "I can't. Doesn't even look like it should be blonde."

Kaia reached up and clasped the side of his face. "Cloud. Look at me. Do I REALLY look that much like Sephiroth. You recognize me. But that's not who you see."

"Commander Strife!"

The two turned to look at the Shinra helicopter that was coming in for a landing near them, Rude's voice flowing through the loud speaker.

"Did he call me Commander? Or is he talking to us both?" Cloud asked, Kaia rolled her eyes as the chopper landed and she stepped in front of Cloud, putting herself between him and Reno.

"Kaia, what the hell is going on?" Reno asked, ducking under the still spinning blades.

"Kaia?" Cloud suddenly asked, and Kaia looked over her shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Remember me now?"

"You got to them before the army! Nice job!" Reno cheered, jogging towards them. "I'll take the blonde back, where's Zack? Cissnei has a message for him."

Kaia suddenly fell back into a fighting stance, her sword in her hand, blocking Reno from Cloud and the red head slowed his pace before stopping completely. "You're not taking him anywhere, Reno. Zack is gone. Shinra, killed him."

"Kaia, it's not like that." Reno said carefully, holding out both hands toward her, palms facing her. "The army decided they didn't want to give us credit and wanted to show us up. It's not Shinra's fault that-,"

"Everything is Shinra's fault." Kaia snapped. "I've lost four of my best friends because of this wretched company. And I won't stand to lose my brother to them as well." Her eyes began to glow and Reno backed up hastily.

"Easy Kai, easy. I don't want to start a fight right now."

"Then go." She growled. "Get back in your chopper, and say you couldn't find the blonde. That Cloud Strife is missing. Or better yet, give the President a message from me," She straightened up, hair whipping to the side as it fell from being held up. "I, Commander Kaia Strife, do not desert that which I have taken an oath to work for. I quit."

Reno actually looked pretty scared and was still backpedaling. "Sapphire Commander, quits. Yep. Got it. Let's go Rude." And he leapt back into the chopper and it took off.

Kaia relaxed slightly once it was out of sight and sheathed her sword before turning back to Cloud who was gaping at her. "Kaia?"

"Yeah." She managed, not even trying to smile. Everything was sinking in. Shinra's betrayal. It. ruining her entire life. She couldn't completely focus on anything else.

"Why did you never tell me who you were? You don't even look like you used to. We all thought you were way older. As old as the other officers. Was I supposed to just KNOW it was you?" Cloud demanded. He sounded angrier now, more determined.

"No. No one was supposed to know anything." Kaia said quietly. "But I have work to do. Go. Go into Midgar. I hear there is a mercenary group working against Shinra. Go find them." She turned and started to walk away."

"You're going to walk away from me? Again!" Cloud shouted after her. She winced but didn't look back. Her brother had to be forced into being strong eventually.

"I'll come back after it's all over." And she summoned her wing and took off, Cloud still screaming after her.

Kaia flew back to Banora and landed heavily on the edge of the town. There was something changing in her, a hatred boiling under the surface for Shinra and for everything that was happening. But she was done with them. They had taken everything from her, and though it would have been normal for her to be vengeful and go after them, she was exhausted and through with it all. She moved slowly into the town, walking up to a group of people that were working on the repairs.

They all fell quiet as she approached and stared at her. She managed a tight smile. "I'm here to help. What can I do?"

**Just the Epilogue left! :) Also I feel like I need to point out now, that I took down Advent Addition the other night so that I could rewrite some parts of it so that it didnt... suck as bad as it did. Plus I'm really happy with how this one went so I have to make sure it all fits together really well. The New Addition is going to be next, but it doesnt need much revising so I'll probaly just repost the chapters as I go. Just a warning to you all! :) **


	18. Epilogue

**So this is the last chapter in this one. The first of the series I'm doing. Doesnt have the same trend in the name thing the others do, but whatever. Be sure to let me know what you think, and be on the look out for my posting of Advent Addition when I finally work out all the kinks and get it back up and running. :) **

**Disclaimer: Squre Enix owns all the characters from Final Fantasy VII; Crisis Core, Last Order, the original game, and Advent Children. I only own Kaia Strife and Amanda Hollander (Though Amanda isnt in this chapter) **

Epilogue

Cloud groaned as he dismounted his bike. Tifa had called him and left a message demanding he come back to the bar that night. So specific. He had to wonder if she missed him, or if something actually important was going on. He chanced a glance at the other motorcycle parked out front and dismissed it as being some traveler who had stopped for a drink.

He opened the door and slowly moved towards the bar. There was someone sitting at a back table, but a hood was drawn up, obscuring their face from view. He assumed it was the owner of the bike. Tifa looked up from cleaning a glass, but didn't flash him the wide bright smile she usually wore when he came home. Instead she nodded towards the figure.

"They want to talk to you. Said it's about work." She was wary of the traveler, that much was apparent.

Cloud made an acknowledging noise and walked across the wooden floorboards to the table. "What can I do for you?"

"Tifa mentioned you have a delivery service now. After all that's happened, I'm glad you're settling down. Cloud." They lifted their hooded head and Cloud caught a flash of silver hair and he backed up a little into a fighting stance. "Oh stop that. First time was my fault, this time is completely yours." They reached up and pulled the hood off.

Kaia's hair fell around her as she shook it out and she fixed him with a pointed smirk. "It's good to see you, brother."

"Kaia." Cloud nodded. "You speak like he does even. Are you sure the Jenova cells weren't injected into you as well." He was cautious, and still watching her for any signs that she would attack him.

"They were, but I have a way to counter them. Jenova will never control me." She said lazily, leaning back in the chair and sipping at the drink in front of her.

"Good."

"Tell me, what happened when you killed Sephiroth?"

"What does it matter to you?" He demanded.

Kaia's eyes flashed slightly. "I refuse to believe he is gone forever. This is the genetic offspring of Jenova we're talking about here. Remember?"

"How could I forget, the Sapphire Commander and the Silver Demon of Wutai were always rumored to be an item. Is that why you're here then? Looking for him?"

Kaia shrugged and noticed the curious look they were getting from Tifa. "He told me he would find me. I believe him. No, what I came here for is to verify that everything is going alright with you. I watched what happened, and it's good to know my brother saved the world I helped send towards destruction."

"So you're the enemy?" Cloud was still being cold. He hadn't seen her since Zack's death, years before. Tifa interrupted them though.

"You're little brother? Cloud who is she?" The black haired woman asked, stepping closer cautiously.

The bluenette smiled, standing. "Good to see you again after so many long years Tifa." She extended a hand. "Former First Class SOLDIER, Kaia Strife."

"Kaia?!" Tifa stared at her disbelievingly. "We thought you had died when you left Neibleheim!"

Kaia smirked. "Nope. Joined the Turks when I was still very young and then transferred to SOLDIER. Moved up in the ranks pretty fast."

"Sephiroth apologized for something, towards the end. Wanted me to find a girl we both knew. Did he mean you?" Cloud asked sourly.

Kaia shrugged again. "Maybe."

"Why would Sephiroth want you to find Kaia?" Tifa asked.

"Probably wanted you to kill me. I'm the only other first class still left." The smirk on the bluenette's features was cruel. "But I should be going, I promised I would come back, and I held to that." She looked deeply at Cloud who wasn't showing any emotion.

"No! You should stay! Some of the others are coming to visit tomorrow, won't you stick around?" Tifa asked quickly.

Kaia lifted an eyebrow. "The other members of AVALANCHE? That would be a sight."

"Then you'll stay?" Kaia shrugged and then nodded once, to which Tifa grinned broadly. "Great, I'll set up a room upstairs."

"I don't want to be around that many people now." Cloud muttered. The other set of blue eyes turned on him, and he looked up. Their colors matched, now that both had mako to make them glow. They were twins again, save for the hair.

"You remind me of him, sort of." Kaia said carefully. "The way you look at things, the mask of no emotion. You're a lot like Sephiroth in that respect, Cloud." She held up a hand as he started to angrily protest. "But, the good parts of him. Not the parts of him that tried to destroy everything. The parts I knew. Both of us will always have a part of him. Just like we'll both always have a part of Zack."

**And there you have it. Like i said before, Advent Addition will be up in a few weeks probably. R&R Y'all!**


End file.
